


Metamorphosis Into the Unknown

by Qfever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qfever/pseuds/Qfever
Summary: 四靈擬人化→Elsanna
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Nokk/Gale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Metamorphosis Into the Unknown(1)

Anna的意識像條滑不溜丟的魚。她一次次鑿開冰層，手掌探入河中。水流凍骨欲碎，但她非得抓住那條魚不可。

很近了，就在指尖前頭，只消再花費一瞬，再伸長一寸……瞧！這不是抓住了嗎？魚的身體柔滑黏膩，盡牠最大的力氣彈跳扭動。這時候可沒有什麼空閒談溫柔，Anna深吸一口氣，捏緊五指，幾乎要掐碎魚鱗，使牠飽滿的體腔在掌心爆炸。

是的，她捕過魚，在很小的時候。媽媽，母后Iduna，這樣的一個貴族居然會捕魚，甚至親自教授她的兩個女兒鑿開冰層垂釣，這不是很令人驚奇嗎？

Elsa做得和媽媽一樣好。她蹲跪在冰面，拱起身子，長辮子披在背上像一匹毛髮柔軟的狼，面朝月圓之金。這是世界上最優雅的狼，但也最敏捷淘氣。瞬間，她大叫一聲，昂起上身，雙手直直揮向天際。一隻銀灰色的魚像顆蘊含世間全部奧妙的心臟那樣拍打空氣，牙白色的釣線啣著它，兩個物體之間緊緊繃著最大的快樂與最深的痛苦。

現在就知道這些事一點也不奇怪了。母后來自北烏卓人裡最古老的一支家族。那依傍自然、信任魔法的奇妙民族，他們捉得一手好魚，這有什麼奇怪嗎？他們的後裔裡有一隻與冰雪共生的狼，這有什麼奇怪嗎？

——不，不奇怪了，一點也不了……但就是、就是好冷……

一隻手掌蓋住了Anna打顫的額角，那裡溫度高得足以燙壞一個女王的腦子，使她夢囈不止。在不可思議的力量作用下，熱汗往上升浮，離開本來濕透了的睡衣與被褥，然後一絲絲蒸發了。另有一股綿密清爽的水霧降誕而下，Anna只感到一陣涼快中和了痛苦。一根手指滑過她乾燥起皺的唇瓣，溫水涓細注入口中，她渴飲著。

有人低聲說話。我應該知道他們在說什麼嗎？她想。對，該的，因為我已經是個女王了，非得無事不知不可。

——去往吾主身側……

艾倫戴爾的女王又昏睡過去。

在Anna取回意識，至少勉強能夠思考之前，那個女人都坐得足夠遠，沒帶來任何驚嚇。爐內劈啪作響，赤紅照耀船艙，可是火光打在對方烏黑的馬尾上，卻將一片隱微的闇藍色波盪開來。

Anna無法確定自己認不認識此人，明明她對人向來過目不忘。女人側坐在門邊，閉著眼，下一刻睜目了，眼珠往這裡斜斜掃來。

新的問題出現了：誰敢用那張冷漠的臉瞪女王？

Anna立即撐坐而起，雖還昏眩，已身姿筆挺而目光銳利。她身為女王屆滿三年，此前通過某些討厭的外交事件，銘心刻骨地知曉國之尊嚴有時就繫於王之尊嚴。

「向艾倫戴爾的女王稟報妳的身分。」

她說，鼻音厚重。女人站著，高而挺拔，本已跨來兩步，聞聲停下。Anna看見那張冷毅的臉上鑲有一對水藍色的眼珠子，毫不留情地打量她，還不可寬恕地帶有一點嘲笑之情。

「等妳梳好頭髮後，我會考慮以相襯的儀節對待妳。」女人說。

Anna不由自主抬手按髮，頭上果不其然蓬亂一團。她對自己不受控的動作又慌又恨，同時煩悶起來——因為竟然有一種嗓音可以在極盡諷刺的同時又這麼溫和，令人安心。遺憾的是，沒人規定刺客不該有這種嗓音。

刺客。全部這些使Anna嘆息，疲憊地以指壓梳通紅長髮。「是就是吧……」她自言自語。「給我一個妳沒有被禁衛或者守護艾倫戴爾的風吹下船的理由。北烏卓人？不，妳不是，我記得森林裡每個人。好吧，幾乎。」

Gale呢？平時它都在的，是Elsa承諾它會在的。她無助地審視對方那身帶有野性的白衣，卻開始咳嗽，喉嚨灼痛。眨眼間，女人勾起手指，半空無端凝現一灣水流，潺潺流向她嘴邊。

Anna訝異無比，但記得緊閉嘴唇。

「張嘴喝水也需要學習嗎？妳昏厥時還比妳醒著機靈。」女人挖苦。

本任女王的弱點是激將法。「來路不明的——」

水流趁機射入Anna口中。她以為要嗆到了，水卻緩緩滲入喉內，流降，該死地甘美溫柔。她沒忍住，喝了起來，貪婪地害怕它消失。Anna就這麼一邊喝水，一邊憤怒地望著這個淑女——或許更加像紳士一點。

女人回望她，興致索然的模樣。「這麼看人的女王可不怎麼有威嚴。認為我會為了妳喝這兩口水而笑妳？不，萬物都需要水。在想也許有毒？可以，這是一個君王最起碼的危機意識。我給妳的答案是沒有，因為若我要妳死，這整艘船早已化為泡沫。」

水流漸緩，Anna輕喘，沉默下來。是另一個神秘者？像Elsa能夠操縱冰雪那樣驅使水霧？不對。這些嘶鳴著的嘲笑裡有股令人困惑的熟悉感。這整艘船會化為泡沫？唯一使Gale不在的理由只能是——

「Nokk。」Anna說。「謝謝妳，Nokk。」

讚賞的光芒在女人眼中一閃即逝。

「太慢了。就以這種速度，妳要怎麼碰觸橋樑的彼端？」她冷冷地說，倨傲地抬起下巴——隨後收抿，躬身行禮。「水之精靈，阿托哈蘭的守望者，巡弋暗海的神駒，憑藉人類形貌站立此處的乃是吾主賜名Nokk者。我橫越橋樑而來，覲見人王Anna of Arendelle。」

「——妳還是一匹馬的時候就是用這種語氣想事情的嗎？」

Anna發誓自己不是有意要掃水之精靈的興，至少她覺得自己只是一下子安心過頭了，才……

Nokk的表情藏在火光外側。Anna正搜索枯腸，打算補救場面，說些既符合人王身分、又適合接待精靈的話時，艙門打開了。

「確實如此，陛下。」那陣輕柔明亮的嗓音飛進御用艙室。

一個綠裙的女人疾走而來，穿過Nokk時毫不理會，這麼地鎮定自若。她替女王拉整被褥，姿態親切而不逾越，五官間有股輕快聰慧的氣質。Anna就近望見她眨著一雙褐紅的眼睛，瞳緣與微微卷曲的褐色長髮都擁有楓葉般的脈紋。

這實在太好猜了，好猜到Anna不得不懷疑是否真的如此輕易。

女人微微一笑，往後退開。「您什麼都不用猜。我是Gale，從三年前便一直守護著您、充當您的信使。」

Nokk哼鳴一聲。

Anna感到一陣安穩與虛弱。「Gale，我覺得妳可能知道我需要什麼，很抱歉我真的沒力氣——」

「人王，自持！妳沒有理由為此道——」Nokk硬聲打斷，但被Gale抬高聲音壓了過去：「當然，這就向您稟告。船隊目前停在慕德溫的港口，如您所記得的，您已下令提早結束巡航。當您病情加重，我回到森林通知了您的姊姊，再跟著她趕上船隊，和御醫一起推斷出您患上的是流行在札托斯地區的瘟疫，隨隊也有數人感染。幸運的是，只要擁有精靈們的力量，就能煉製合適的藥劑加以治療——」

「不幸的是，」Nokk再次沉聲道：「精靈們意外獲得人類軀殼，同時失去了相互感應的能力。水還是水，火還有火，但風不再是風，累贅的形體使我們得花上比平常更多的時間在溝通和旅行上。」

「風不再是風？好吧，我是看得見Gale了，妳也不算是一匹馬了，」Anna對她的態度有些懊惱：「但容我這麼論斷，妳們現在的模樣也挺好看的——雖然我 **還** 不知道意外是怎麼發生的。」

Nokk閉口不言，Gale則輕咳一聲，微紅著臉續道：「或許是第五靈的力量通過人靈展現所致，陛下，對此我們還未得出結論。承上所說，不幸的事並沒有幸運的事多：儘管Nokk不再是一匹馬，不便承載人靈到處奔走了，可是她 **尚未** 丟失身為暗海巡弋者的優異直覺。她要求地之巨人鎮守艾倫戴爾，再帶著Bruni跟上，那時我才剛要出發回去召集她們，兩邊在半路碰面，就一起回到慕德溫的港口來。有了純淨的水、火以及空氣，治療您所必須的元素集齊了，接下來的事就不那麼惱人。」

Anna悶咳幾聲，喝了一口不知何時等在嘴邊的水流。她一看Nokk冷冰冰地瞪著別處，便也沒了說謝謝的心情。「太好了——可是，我是說，那Elsa現下在哪裡？」

「在昨天帶著Bruni去往札托斯控制疫情了。您的病情從投藥後很快有了起色，差不多前夜裡已能安睡，人靈才終於下定決心暫時離開。」Gale輕聲說，見Anna唇邊濕潤，就從簍子裡遞去乾淨手帕。「陛下，您能理解，札托斯其實已遠離我們守護的範圍……人靈的行動，全出於她的慈悲。」

要是以前，Anna會立刻急著同意Gale的話。但現在，她沉思對方的弦外之音。一直要到三年前，艾倫戴爾的都城才也蒙受精靈們的祝福——眼下，這會否意味著，Elsa扛起了比精靈們原有的更重的責任？

「……等等，慢著，」Anna睜大眼睛：「Elsa已經沒法乘著Nokk移動了，那她怎麼——札托斯離這裡有兩百——」她嗆到了。

Gale輕撫她的背脊。「您的姊姊擁有冰與雪……」她失去了那種輕快的語調。

Anna懇求地抬頭看她。Gale呼吸微滯，就在那瞬間，一道溫暖的水流撲上了Anna的臉。

「永遠謹記妳是人王，永遠別這麼乞求他人——即使面對精靈，即使為了妳的姊姊。」Nokk低語，並噴洗她。

Gale輕嘆一聲。Anna死命往後掙脫，滿臉滴水，不禁啞聲怒吼：「阿托哈蘭的守望者，我以艾倫戴爾之女王的身分命令妳解釋何以放棄承載自己的主人！」

水流凜凜後退。「並非我毀棄職責，是吾主不願意搭坐於這副軀殼之上。」

「我確實很難想像Elsa把人當馬騎。」女王嘟噥道，從Gale手裡接過毛巾擦拭臉與髮。

Nokk面無表情，從她髮上蒸去毛巾未能吸拭的水分。「縱使我已非馬身，背脊與臂膀仍向吾主敞開。就算僅已這孱弱的兩腿飛馳，速度也遠遠超過凡人所能想像——」

「所以妳平常真的就用這種風格想事情嗎？」

「……吾主為了意外使我們化為人身，本就很內疚自責，因此更加不願碰觸我，遑論躺臥於我的懷抱。」

這理由聽起來很Elsa。Anna頷首表示理解——同時試圖想像姊姊橫躺在水之精靈的懷抱時是什麼樣子，又馬上為了自己想像不出來而感到莫名的放心。但，她看見Gale微微聳肩。那是什麼意思？不，還有更重要的問題……

「所以Elsa究竟靠什麼移動？」 

「吾主成為了她的恐懼。」

Nokk看著她。那是一陣挾帶寒風的凝視。這又是什麼意思？Anna咬牙。「我命令妳——」

「冰雪之狼，人王。白色野獸行經之處，寒冬無盡，萬物永眠——本該如此，但她只是直視前方，越過海面，不曾放聲長嚎，不曾冰凍過兩旁哪怕只離四爪一尺以外的地方，彷彿會就這麼奔向世界盡頭，月圓之處。」

Anna兩手摀口，想起三年多前經受的那場災難，那陣陪伴自己長大的、姊姊的夢魘，想起這次高燒昏睡之時，也有那麼一簇白影奔舞其中。

那就是現實。Elsa變成了一隻狼，橫渡海洋追逐而來。

「我以為——以為它們結束了……尤其是在她成為第五靈之後。那是她最真實的生命，她的存在就意味著她如何走過那座橋，通向最真實的自己。我以為這一切中沒有夢魘容身之處……」

Gale撫裙蹲下，輕握她的手。「許久以來，『第五靈』僅僅指稱人靈，但在更久以前，人們比現在還要明白橋的重要性與它的意涵，知道那座橋才是第五靈，人靈與人王分別是它的兩端。這不正是您重新發現的真實嗎？當一端崩毀，沒有道理橋會繼續存在。所以，陛下，我不確定真實與夢魘不能並行。」

Anna感覺視野染上通透的白。髮之白，雪之白，月之白，狼之白。恐懼之白與真實之白。三年前，當大浪止息而都城獲救，Elsa馳過波光粼粼的海面，在沙岸邊躍下馬時一身的白。這些白並非一時所能沾染的，而是很久很久以來，要經歷數不清的瞬間塗抹而上……

「陛下，」Nokk初次如此呼喚。「語言是這麼地令人感到寂寞疏離，窮究暗海最深的角落恐怕也不能找到一個詞能形容妳的神情、指向妳的思想。」

「——走遍艾倫戴爾也恐怕很難找到一個人能比妳囉嗦，Nokk。我只是在想，」Anna眨動乾澀的眼，看向她：「或許，只要人王還存在一天，那麼人靈的恐懼和她的愛一樣，就都是封存萬物的永恆寒冬，不會結束。」

Anna退燒後的第三天早上，艙門飛快搧開，冰雪與火焰共同吹入房中。她本來以為自己會一心懸掛在姊姊身上，只看著她、只同她說話——但不行，她第一次面對這種難題，因為化為人形的Bruni是那種任何人所能想像最想要有的兒女之一。

這嬌小的女孩走進御用艙室，先發出一聲放肆又焦燙的驚嘆。當她漆黑的大眼睛環視到了女王，就綻放出最燦爛真摯的笑容，撲跪過來，蹭起女王的手，在掌心烙下一個乖巧而溫熱的吻。任憑Nokk氣得頻頻打鳴，哪怕Gale尷尬提醒「手背，是手背」，她都以她的頑憨忽略過去。

Anna對Bruni的天真沒有抵抗力，就像一顆燒上頭的樹沒辦法責備那簇火：看啊她的藍衣服和Elsa年少時的裝扮如此相像，這頭隱隱泛著桃色光澤的紅髮又這麼蓬鬆，簡直是自己的翻版，可是由於剪短了，摸亂後卻顯得更加俏麗。擁有一頭清爽的短髮一直是Anna的美夢之一，看著一名精靈替她完成這個美夢倒也很令人心滿意足。

「沒關係的，Nokk，Bruni身子溫暖，讓Anna這樣抱著她也很好……」

「吾主，這是儀節的問題！是精靈們所恪守的自然原則如何體現在那座橋樑上的問題！化生凡軀使我們失去了既能稟性而行又不逾越軌道的能力——不，吾主，我拒絕您的道歉……Gale，不要煩我， **不要碰我！** ……Bruni，妳再不起來，我就讓妳去溫暖整片海洋！」

場面一度一團混亂，直到Anna依依不捨地看著Gale把Bruni抱到火爐邊，而Elsa皺著眉頭，往Nokk嘴裡塞了一塊馬啣狀的冰為止。聽見水精靈就因為含了那塊冰，居然立刻轉為模糊低沉的咕噥而至完全沉默，Anna只能尷尬又不失禮貌地微微一笑。

「Nokk，這真的是很不好的習慣，需要馬啣的人類會讓人誤會的。」Elsa嘆氣，終於有機會好好地與妹妹對視。「妳有力氣說話了……」

「我說得很多，也吃得很多。」Anna從視野一角瞥見Bruni在玩壁爐裡的火：「如果不是這艘船隊不得不升起疫病旗，我簡直還想下船溜一溜。妳又一次救了我。」

Elsa動了動腳，誰都明白她想坐到床邊，但她沒有。「札托斯的疫情已經獲得控制。再過兩天，等妳恢復得更好，我們就可以繼續返航。」

「Gale說妳和Bruni女扮男裝，偽裝成流浪藥師，這是真的嗎？」Anna問，望著姊姊已又是那身雪織白紗。

Elsa瞅了Gale一眼，露出不自在的表情。「劇本是這麼走的：一個藥師和他的學徒來到那裡，身上恰巧有一些不知從何而來的土方子能夠減緩症狀，然後又因為一些幸運的巧合，當地的醫師發現如何配製至少兩種對治瘟疫的藥方……當然，我還不能說他們已經很確定那些有效，尤其他們的製藥設備和技術及不上精靈們賜予的事物……」

Anna的眼珠轉了一圈，悶悶地看著姊姊。「我明白了，其實妳不需要這麼大費周章。就算他們在藥方裡頭找到了艾倫戴爾的醫學痕跡，但我們家的老先生們本來可就有在好好參加國際學術交流的。——好吧，我知道妳在意什麼。如果被發現『那個會巫術的艾倫戴爾』幫助了數以萬計的人們，他們會不會猜測這是意欲統治世界的陰謀的一環？瘟疫本身會不會其實就是他們製造出來的毒計？可是Elsa，這些壞心眼的想法儘管有點煩人，倒也沒有妳想的那麼棘手，我知道自己面對的是什麼。」

Nokk似乎終於吞下了那塊冰。「人王，妳如果明白吾主不願意將她的苦惱宣之於口，就該及早閉嘴躺下，除非妳也需要含著什麼。」

火爐轟地一響。在Gale出手之前，Bruni選擇把自己炸向Elsa懷裡。人靈接住火精靈，從憂思裡回過神來，雖然有點困擾，但還是按照對方想要的那樣抱她離地。

「Bruni，」Elsa歛下眼簾，溫聲說：「妳雖然沒有多重，但也不像從前那樣輕。」

Bruni眨眼，舔舔嘴唇。「妳們要開始說那些很無聊很無聊的事情嗎？」

橋樑的兩端對視一眼。「好吧，我們沒有。妳要不要再讓我抱一抱？妳會告訴我妳們到底怎麼變成這副模樣的嗎？這兩個壞傢伙不肯多說。」Anna笑著問，忍不住輕聲咳嗽，就捧起不知何時又注滿水的杯子。

當Bruni鑽回Anna身邊，Gale疾瞥Elsa一眼。「陛下，如果您還想知道，我願意再試著解釋一次——」

「得了吧Gale，這兩天來我早就明白妳是那種狡猾的好朋友，表面安靜，其實擅長岔開話題，模糊焦點，做起這一切來迅如疾風。」

「感謝您的讚美，但這裡面有一點誤會。我總不能讓Nokk老是衝著您唸叨……」

Nokk哧鳴一聲。

Elsa本來抿著嘴，無奈地左右掃視說話者，這時按著太陽穴發話了。

「沒問題，Gale，謝謝。讓我來吧，我可以的。」

Nokk的聲音又變得像在嚼冰塊。「吾主，當胸中的大石頭提不起也放不下，您就不該拚上搞砸一切的決心搞砸一切。」

「也謝謝妳，Nokk，我簡直不知道妳是在使用譬喻修辭還是直白地述說事實。」Elsa對Gale輕輕打手勢。「來，帶Bruni出去吃點甜食。還有，Nokk，不要隨便給誰洗臉，即使他們在工作時睡著了。妳曉得這艘船上的人都累壞了。」

Anna又一次依依不捨地目送Bruni在大姊姊們的陪伴下離開。Nokk和Gale互相嫌惡的模樣使她有種想法，感覺那簡直就像她們忘記彼此已經無法心有靈犀。

「所以，Elsa，我這一次面臨的危機又讓妳惹上了哪種麻煩？有上次那麼嚴重嗎？」她看著艙頂問。

「我沒有惹上任何麻煩，就只是身邊吵鬧了一點。」

Elsa一等門板關緊，就回頭死死抱住妹妹。

「沒有嗎？妳變成了一隻狼。」Anna虛弱地說。

「只要還能回到妳身邊，我就不會是牠。」Elsa輕撫她的後頸。「妳夢到了，對嗎？Nokk聽見妳夢囈。」

「那妳知道Nokk還幫我洗澡嗎？」

「平常心而言，我信任她。再說牠就是匹馬。我是說，水之精靈。它有很方便的能力。」

「唬住妳了，瞧妳代詞混亂成這樣。她給我洗澡時我甚至都不需要脫衣服。」Anna微微推開姊姊。「不只是一隻狼，Elsa，還有四個憑空降生的人類。她們是真正的人類！我聽見Gale呼吸，就連Nokk也需要洗自己的臉。Bruni有心跳，肚子會咕嚕咕嚕響。妳遇上了什麼？妳做了什麼？妳真的平安無事嗎？」

有那麼一瞬間，Elsa的表情由於染上那種白色而變得空靈。

「我真的沒事，而且這些……很難解釋。Gale帶來妳的消息，然後一切就發生了。先是一隻狼，站立在阿托哈蘭，然後是牠的長嘯，再來就是精靈們的新身體，從海中、從風中、從森林之火中浮現……我以為我只是擔心妳。我真的僅僅是擔心妳。」

Anna皺起臉。「我懂，我懂。另外，我不是懷疑妳們，只是妳所說的和Gale告訴我的有一點差別。」

「當時一切都很混亂。我想Gale就是……就是打算讓妳感覺好點。」

Anna沒有哭，但像是終於忍受不過來似地，在姊姊懷裡低聲呻吟。Elsa仍然拼命抱住她——拼命卻溫柔。Anna腦海裡模糊浮現冰雪之狼那凍結海面的掌爪。

Elsa攏上妹妹的頰。「來，我們送妳回家。艾倫戴爾一定已經收到消息了，Kristoff和Olaf該有多慌？……」

Anna想起她的小雪人，御用採冰大臣，還有穿梭在城堡中的人們，不禁更抓緊姊姊一點。是的，一些人開始將擁有精靈守護的艾倫戴爾視作巫術之國，就連它自己之內也不乏這種聲音，而它現在甚至能令自然精靈托化凡俗生命。人王，妳真的知道如何鞏固這座橋嗎？她問自己，但涼爽柔軟的睡眠很快來臨。家的峽谷擁抱著寂靜的積雪。


	2. Metamorphosis Into the Unknown(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊算是處理了Kristoff

信鴿去而復返，王城確實已經得到消息了。回程的路不算長，但也不能說是短，反正Anna樂得姊姊陪伴在側——即使她還抱病在身，又有那麼多取消剩下的行程後得處裡的雜務。但這都沒問題，只要Elsa繼續親手為她搗鼓藥湯，穿過隨浪顛簸的船艙捧到書桌邊來，又替她將滑落的毛毯重新拉緊，那即使這藥湯苦到會奪人性命，艾倫戴爾的女王也對神起誓能活著把它喝完。

三個精靈如今是人類了，她們需要地方睡覺。當Elsa和Bruni還沒回來、女王又病得嚴重時，Nokk和Gale就睡在御用艙室裡，輪流值夜看顧病人，但現在沒有理由再這麼做了。結果，不知如何決定的，Bruni最後躺到了女王那張大床上。精確地說，是艾倫戴爾女王姊妹的中間。火精靈的睡姿和人王有得比，這令人靈每個晚上都在苦惱要怎麼抱緊這倆傢伙，否則姊妹中總有一個人得被踹到床下去。

Gale請求一位僕婦和自己共用房間，俐索地搭起吊床，直陳自己在半空中會睡得更好。至於Nokk，這位白衣將軍（Anna如此戲稱）僅有一次被發現躺在澡盆裡打呼，其餘時間都在瞭望台或者隨便哪處椅子上坐著打盹。負責瞭望的船員每個都和她混出了一點情誼，就連最暴躁無禮的水手也會向她致意，這讓Anna更加確信對方不像表面上看來那麼難相處（再怎麼說，它曾經載我渡海！女王是這麼想的）。

Elsa起初有些擔心臨時多出來的人員會干擾預定的糧食配給。

「天啊，妳又不是沒當過女王！艾倫戴爾也沒有鬧飢荒！」Anna趁著喝藥湯的時候翻白眼。「儲糧絕對夠。這是杞人憂天。」

無論艾倫戴爾有沒有鬧飢荒，那的確都是杞人憂天。Elsa逮到精靈三人組坐在船舷上捕魚時，正好是Bruni剛剛表示已經吃膩船上的醃製食品一天過後。她們捕魚的法子簡單實惠：Nokk勾勾手指，從海裡連水帶魚激上天來，然後Gale搧起風團，把可憐的魚保持在半空中，Bruni再往風團吹出火柱。事實證明那團純淨的火焰不只能製藥，同時也是一等一的炊火；而且當Bruni放火放在興頭上時，Gale就是控火技術最好的那名廚師。她把烘烤目標移來移去，最後等火散去，往盤子一吹，一餐烤魚就大功告成。（Nokk堅持要把第一串由精靈之火烘烤而出的野味獻給主人，因為她真的渴望將主人從那種恐怖的個人偏好——醃鯡魚，臭到連元素精靈也無法忍受——解救出來。人靈感激但又不無委屈地推拒，最後這份貢品由大病初癒胃口正好的女王大方接受。）

船隊比預定的日子早兩天進入艾倫戴爾的港口。在一小隊禁衛應鐘響趕來時，女王一行人早就逛進城鎮中央，像是巴不得讓子民重新認識精靈們那樣晃悠。

那當然不是Elsa的意見。「我覺得我們該早點回城，妳知道……讓大家安心。」她嘆息，寵溺地扶著妹妹前進。

「我有一種預感，」Anna若有所思，眼珠咕溜溜地轉，畢竟女王決定一切。「妳們的困擾不會太快解決。但這樣也很好不是嗎？我是說，吵了點，可是很熱鬧。再說有備無患，不如來為她們之後的生活打打算盤？」

其實人們仍然並不知道那三個生面孔，就是不時會出現在港岸邊的駿馬、時常穿梭在大街小巷的微風，還有人靈歸國時偶爾趴在她肩上甩舌頭的奇形蜥蜴。好奇的眼光落在Nokk肩上最多，她照著在船上做的那樣回以注目禮，姿態冷硬但富有紳士氣息。人們議論紛紛，不時有笑聲和嘆息從人群飄出。

「大家都在看Nokk。」Bruni愉快地攀住Anna的手臂。按照鎮民所耳語的，她是被當作了從外國帶回的侍僮，Gale則有著新晉總管人選的形象。女王聳聳肩，微笑很謎樣。她才剛中氣滿滿地向人打招呼，又撲滅了一波關於她身體有恙的傳言之火。

「我還是一匹馬的時候，人類就都那樣看我。」Nokk頭也不回地說，音節迅速，聲音低沉。

Bruni眨眨大黑眼珠。「不是因為他們已經看膩Anna和Elsa了嗎？」

「無禮！」Nokk惡狠狠地轉頭，先一步甩開Gale伸過來的手。「吾主的姿容豈是我們所能議論——」

Elsa輕咳一聲。「Nokk，」她等對方投來視線——就如意料之中那麼溫馴而充滿抗議。「大家看妳，是因為妳現在仍然和身為水之馬時一樣俊美。」

抗議消失了，變成紅潤與驚愕。人靈可能有一點那種體質：希望話題不要那麼尷尬時，偏偏能把話題搞得更尷尬。人王哈哈大笑，忙不迭點頭附和。Gale為了不讓Nokk摔跤，不得不像牽韁繩那樣扯著她的手走路，另一掌則摀嘴偷笑。Bruni趁機玩起Nokk的馬尾，因為這是一件平常做不到的事。當那傢伙由於過量的愛與羞恥而魂飛天外，此刻不幹，更待何時？

Anna遙望禁衛隊從遠處趕來，嘆息著捏了捏姊姊的手。「妳們仨就是群漂亮寶貝。回家吧，再閒逛下去，恐怕要有人上門求親了。」

雪人Olaf，御用採冰大臣Kristoff，以及一個全身上下都撲著灰色的女人等在城門口。她比Nokk還高，寬闊的肩膀裹在艾倫戴爾皇家禁衛的制服下，但是袖管捲起，隱隱露出肌肉精實的小臂，一頭岩灰色的粗糙長髮草率綁成低馬尾，和Nokk那頭嚴謹光滑的黑色高馬尾有天壤之別；那雙岩灰色的眼珠沉默而略嫌遲鈍，連帶整張擁有剛重陰影的臉都無甚表情。

這一類無表情和Nokk那種帶有諷刺感的無表情可一點也不像。Anna偷偷打量她，一面給Olaf一個溫暖的大擁抱，然後和Kristoff相視而笑。採冰大臣微笑時，那顆沒有虹膜和瞳孔、透明繁複宛若鑽石的眼珠往後一縮，眼瞼稍稍瞇起，那是一雙在兩年前被刺客斬瞎之後，由人靈以神工魔法凍填而上的冰晶之眼。

「這位強壯的女士讓禁衛隊長羨慕得要命，妳們該看看她怎麼單憑自己就把大城門推開。」他伸出左手介紹，這條臂膀同眼睛一樣，從上臂到手指都由冰霜凝成，有著人偶的關節與溫和的寒氣。「但有點兒不好意思的是，在我相信她真的是地之巨人之前，一直在想法子逗她說話，覺得好歹該讓她報上名來。」

「妳還沒有名字嗎？」Anna溫柔地問灰髮人。她也不曉得自己幹麻突然把聲調放得這麼和緩，比對Bruni還像在和一個小孩子說話。

「噢，我已經給她取了四十六個，」Olaf搶答：「貴族和平民的最愛都試過了，但除了『欸妳（hey you）』之外，似乎沒一個她喜歡的。」

地之巨人對著女王略一撇頭，看起來更像在躲避話題。她沒和精靈同伴、甚至沒和人靈打招呼，等隊伍完全越過自己，才踱著硬梆梆的腳步插在禁衛軍前頭跟上。Elsa稍稍退進精靈們的包圍之中，開始從後方像一位模型師或醫師那樣，例行性檢查Kristoff視力和手臂的運作狀態。

一行人進了王宮，Anna做的第一件事是吩咐總管Kai和副總管Gerda替三位精靈備妥住處。女王那種熱衷的模樣令Kai打消了進諫忠言的念頭，比方說提醒她那位黑髮白衣的女士正一臉厭煩地環視王宮大廳，而且剛才注視Agnarr國王和Iduna皇后遺像時的眼神還相當不善。至於那名綠衣女士，老天保佑，她看起來還有點教養和常識，可不是嗎？並非誰都能一下子就和Gerda聊起來的……

「我們的小巨人住哪？別告訴我她真的睡在禁衛軍營！噢等等，Nokk的房間要有個澡盆，請找特大號的，謝謝。Gale，妳確定真的只要吊床就行了嗎？好吧，Gerda一定能變出一間房讓妳睡高高。來，Bruni，妳就，呃，就睡得離我房間近一點，或者妳對議事廳有興趣？……」

旁邊傳來Elsa冷靜的聲音。「Anna，我——」

Anna肩膀陡然一跳的樣子像隻被逮個正著的松鼠。「哦，Elsa，我可沒有一定要妳留下來還是怎麼著的。我們都希望這些孩子對人類的生活方式留下愉快的、多樣化的體驗，對嗎？我只是在想這個而已。」

Elsa看起來很無辜。「我沒有說妳不只在想這個……」

「多麼愚蠢的伎倆，人王。如果妳能讓我們都留下，那麼吾主豈有不跟著留下的道理？此心昭著！」Nokk一陣打鳴。「不用澡盆！」

「不要拆穿。」Gale頻遞眼色，然後又以氣音說：妳需要啦。

「我可以再和妳們一起睡。」Bruni滿足地說，轉頭繼續搔刮Olaf頭頂。永凍土！Elsa就是個神仙！火精靈真的很喜歡燒不化的東西。噢，應該沒人注意到她在偷扔火星吧？Olaf咯咯咯直笑。

Elsa無奈一笑，輕輕攬住妹妹的肩膀。Kristoff一直帶著平緩和樂的笑容注視這對姊妹。

「妳是不是越來越容易誤會我了？是我的錯。」她放平視線，低聲對Anna說：「儘管裝成沒事人的樣子吧，但這場病早讓妳大傷元氣，所以我要留下來照顧妳。我也只是在想這個而已。」

女王尖叫一聲，抱緊姊姊。叫聲響徹大廳，讓宮裡每個人都踏實地感覺到：陛下真的結束巡航回來了。

＊ 

採冰大臣Kristoff一度要成為親王，此話說來毫無誇張不實之處。不過在兩年前那起驚嚇艾倫戴爾及其友邦的刺殺事件之後，這位準親王就主動退了婚——這一直是個沒被女王親口證實或否定的傳言。總的來說，民眾相當困惑，他們總在討論刺客下手的對象究竟是女王還是準親王？刺殺的動機到底是要令艾倫戴爾的王座再度無人應接，還是使女王身邊最親密的位置依然空曠，等待另一個更幸運適宜的人坐進去？

而且他們忘了艾倫戴爾還有前任女王——第五精靈在鎮守著嗎？

關於刺客的下場，又有兩種說法：一，在奪走合共三名禁衛的性命後，被英勇趕來的準親王就地處決；二，行刺不成，就地自裁。無論如何，他是就地死了，人們沒得看見屍體。即使如此，他們並不懷疑刺殺的真實性，因為準親王的傷勢相當嚴重，公佈出來後，每個認識他的人都在唏噓喟嘆；這個高大親切的金髮男子著實消失了好一陣子，等他重新出現在公眾場合，一身模樣過於奇異，又嚇壞了前來關心他的人。

「別怕，」採冰大臣說，「採冰人有冰造的眼睛和手臂，這不是很酷嗎？」

有人問他新眼睛好使嗎？

「好，比舊的好多了，看得更清楚明白。你們根本不能想像，我也沒法形容。」

再問那條冰胳膊怎麼樣？

「好，好太多了，我會用它來幹以前幹不了的事。我是說，你看，我的手以前就知道幹些蠢事，但現在，至少左手再也不那麼蠢了。」

據說替採冰大臣搞定身體的新部分耗了第五精靈很大的力氣。的確，她那陣子在北地與王宮之間來回，現身時的臉色總是相當差，蹙著眉頭，憂心忡忡。誰要想問幾句「那Kristoff果真主動退婚了嗎？假如他真的勇敢地殺死了刺客，總不會是因為害怕當上親王後伴隨的風險吧？」那麼他必定得承受刺骨寒風兜頭罩來。即使是最莽撞的記者，面對人靈時，也只敢問幾個與王室成員們的健康相關的問題。

女王針對刺殺事件和取消婚禮發表了面向大眾的演講，卻淨是些「失去了三名保衛皇室的英雄，我感到極端痛心」「風波尚未過去，但宮中一切安好，還望大家不要驚慌」「已在積極追究刺殺案的全貌」「感謝那些擔心我們、祝福我們的朋友」之類之類的廢話。如最好的政論家之一所言，「咳，這真的不像Anna女王」，因為即位光一年，她已經以處事發言爽利明快備受讚譽，在這麼重要的事上打馬虎眼可一點兒也對不起那些讚美。（她至少該解釋那個沒和女王結成婚的男人為什麼還能睡在城堡的馬廄裡！）

兩年過去，這些還算不上陳年舊事，Elsa每次來替Kristoff檢查身體都不得不在腦子裡溫習一遍。現在可好，她在女王寢室裡哄睡Anna之後，本就預定要找Kristoff修理一番，但他不見了。在走廊上遇著Olaf，信口問起，只換來連串語焉不詳的詞句。

Elsa按上小雪人頭頂，加固了整堆永凍土，擔心地說：「不要和Bruni打鬧過度，好嗎？至少別讓她對著你腦袋縱火。」

Olaf取回理智，滿口說好，又搖搖擺擺向著Bruni房間的方向去了。Elsa途經肖像廳，看見Nokk站在裡頭，負手而立，面對牆上某張畫緊皺眉頭。直到走回大廳後，遇見剛和Gerda談完話的Gale，Kristoff的下落才終於有了頭緒。

「你真的喜歡上這裡了。」

Elsa走進花園裡的溫室，Kristoff果然就在裡頭，正對著一盆半開不開的淡粉花蕾瞧了又瞧。整個地方瀰漫著溫暖清新的香味，從拱頂投下適意清朗的光線，他似乎這時才被喚醒，噢一聲很訝異地瞧過來，冰眼睛在光中閃爍著細微的虹彩。

「啊、是吧。怎麼了，Anna肯罷休啦？這麼快？」

「她一早累壞了，刻意這麼興奮不過是為了要人安心。」Elsa搖搖頭。「現在輪到你了。過來這裡。」

「我感覺很好。」Kristoff微微一笑，還是認命地坐到木椅上，看著Elsa清理桌面，搬移盆栽，掃開碎土、藤蔓和小蟲，讓他把左臂擱到上頭。「真的很好，看得很清楚。」他強調。

「嗯哼，多清楚？」Elsa彎身，與他平視。剎那間，冰眼睛裡反射出奪目的光采。

Kristoff又開始微笑。「嗯——我看見妳們從城門那頭過來，妳牽著Anna的手，噢，她的手疊在妳的上頭。有隻鴿子正好飛過天空，影子落在妳們之間，分別擋去了半張臉。那瞬間讓妳們看起來像共同分享一道陰影，兩邊各剩下的半張臉合起來就可以變成一個人，左邊有妳的藍眼睛，右邊有她的綠眼睛。妳們在笑，妳們今天塗同色的口紅。那是她的口紅，對不對？」

「嗯哼，她的。還有嗎？」

「她很喜歡earth giant，但她說話時那種……那種又溫柔又有點困惑的樣子，就像是她自己還不知道。她叫她小巨人的時候，讓我想起Iduna皇后，當然，是說那些畫裡的她。所以我一路上都在想，為什麼是對giant，而不是水精靈？Anna看起來也很喜歡Nokk——她還沒這麼縱容過妳之外的誰呢！或是Bruni，或該說即使是對著Bruni，也沒有那種特別的表情。進了溫室後我才反應過來，也許……就是也許，那種無話可說的樣子，和以前的妳有點兒像？就是Anna對我形容過的一些……妳知道的。」

「也許吧，我知道。」

「還有，四個傢伙都和妳們有些像！我的意思是，都像是分享了妳們的一部份。哈哈，妳們都還沒討論過這事對不對？但妳們一早就看出來了。要我說的話，誰都會看出來的。Giant有妳的輪廓和氣質，當然，要說輪廓，Nokk和妳更像些，只不過讓那股躁性子和死硬的態度掩蓋住了。說回來，Anna火大起來的時候不就是那樣嗎？」

「就說算是那樣吧。……」

「關於Gale嘛，我還以為我看見一個不那麼害羞的妳，或是比較靜得下來的Anna呢——呃，無意冒犯。最後就是Bruni了……妳希望我略過她對不對？因為妳知道我要說什麼。」

「嗯，或許。」

「但還是讓我說完吧。黑眼睛？不要緊，誰都看得出來那是妳的眼形。亂七八糟的紅頭髮？Anna。她的鼻尖，妳的嘴唇。Bruni讓我懂了小時候的妳們是什麼樣的。明擺著的結合體，明擺著是妳和Anna的……Anna在信裡提到妳如何解釋她們出現的過程，妳說的很簡單——確實很簡單，因為這就是妳的願望不是嗎？當Anna又一次面對死亡，妳只希望能再為她留下什麼——」

「Kristoff，這就是問題所在，你不該看得這麼清楚。你的腦子會受不了的，包括你的心。」

「不，我沒有。我們是不是又在討論老問題了？」

「是的。我的魔法，這雙冰眼睛，它們弄壞了你的腦子。」

「不，它沒有。Elsa，我還是那些老話：妳讓我看見了重要的事物，那些比我原本的欲望更重要的事物。妳還記得我張開這雙眼睛的第一天，妳絞盡腦汁只想讓我的眼淚停下來嗎？妳甚至 **哄我** 。」

「……是的，我記得。我也記得你死活不肯用右手、用你自己的手碰Anna。」

「沒錯，但左手可以，因為它是妳的——或說來自妳的一部份。現在，我會用我的左手採集冰塊，用這雙眼睛觀察那些凍在冰塊深處，只在扒開積雪的一瞬間反射陽光的事物。……Elsa，算我求妳了吧，別老想法子要製造『意外』，來把妳給我的禮物搶回去。妳信不信我會和Anna告狀？」

「……我，嗯，我信，而且正因為我知道你已經告狀過了，所以還認為另一個問題正好在於：Anna對你太殘忍了。」

「Anna那是 **通情達理** 。哦我跟著Olaf學了不少詞兒。妳為什麼就是要拒絕接受我愛著妳們之間的一切？這真的很難理解嗎？還是那什麼……『驚世該俗』的關係？我是不是需要找到比退婚更鄭重的方法來聲明我的心意？」

「『驚世駭俗』。不，我沒覺得你驚世駭俗……也不需要更多的任何聲明。」

「那就不要逼我了。再說，我好歹趕走了一個危險的刺客吧？難道不值得這些禮物嗎？」

Elsa陷入沉默。Kristoff懊惱地刮刮乾掉的舌頭，就在他乾脆拿起澆花壺要喝底部剩餘的水漬時，Elsa發出一聲不太愉快的沉吟，兜頭扔了一塊大小恰好的雪球進他嘴裡。

「我保證，」她說的食指尖旋轉著小型暴風雪：「就一點點小調整。很小，讓你負擔不要那麼大。」

Kristoff嚥下融化的雪水，狐疑地看著她的手指，最後嘆氣。「我愛這種清晰度。別下重手，好嗎？」

「我下重手了你也不會知道的。」Elsa嘟囔。

Kristoff立刻舉起澆花壺瞄準她。

「只是抱怨。好了，坐直，看著我的手指。」

＊

Anna睡醒後，距離天色暗下似乎還有一點時間。她知道自己躁動過頭了，連睡夢裡都在唧唧呱呱，想著該怎麼讓人覺得一切都好。她頂著痠痛的筋肉和想咳嗽的感覺，一面攏攏衣服、整理頭髮，同時盤算起各種事。

她在走廊上慢慢移動，果不其然，Bruni的房間裡傳來Olaf的爆笑聲。但願Elsa有做好準備，Anna想起Olaf親吻那些飛濺的火星沫子的傻樣，不禁自顧自扮了個暖活的鬼臉，然後加緊腳步偷偷越過房口。

通往廚房那側的長廊比平常更嘈雜一些，Anna想像著Nokk或Gale和僕人們一起站在廚房裡的模樣——最後選擇相信在那裡的人是Gale。她正被這種想法逗笑的時候，卻忽然瞧見肖像廳裡那個站得直挺挺的影子。她早就對每張掛畫的位置爛熟於心，因此曉得Nokk面對的是她們一家人的油畫。在那張畫裡，有幼時的姊妹倆，有姿容溫和生動的父王與母后。

Anna想退回幾步，試著發出一點噪音。也許可以咳嗽？但來不及了，Nokk轉向這裡，視線穿過廳拱門，緊繃陰晦，像暗海波潮正緩緩拍打沙岸。

然後她別過頭去。Anna也垂著眼簾走出大廳，孤伶伶地站在門前，在昏黃的天空下向花園直走。她很快見到溫室玻璃後的兩個影子，就躲進花叢偷看他們。Kristoff坐著，一副半昏半醒的樣子，嘴唇卻還在瘋狂蠕動抱怨；Elsa掌下飄動繁複的冰晶紋樣，整個身子穩如極地雪峰，白金色長髮隨著只在室內吹起的小小風暴晃動著。她一意專心，半句話也沒懟回Kristoff。

Anna臉上張開笑靨，這朵花盛放時無聲無語。她抬手背抹抹眼睛，有點兒濕，是眼淚。腦海裡奔跑著一些模糊的字句，聽起來像是：太好了，我還活著，那座橋還在。

女王小心翼翼、一步一步退出花叢，然後在夕陽下奔往馬廄。她可以在那裡和Sven說說話，然後等晚餐時間到來，再和大家見面。


	3. Metamorphosis Into the Unknown(3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊又名Nokk篇一  
> ＊有姊妹對戰橋段  
> ＊有擦邊互攻  
> ＊幽靈和暗道捏他自官方故事書艾倫戴爾幽靈故事

這兩天，Olaf簡直不敢相信自己有這麼幸運。他學會讀和寫以來，是不是第一次有機會如此大——量地和一個人討論書本中的知識？

「噢，好吧，這裡有兩個小錯誤。」他清清喉嚨，對腦內的思緒嚴正地辯駁道。附帶一提，他真的有喉嚨，就在頭裡面。「第一，嚴格來說，妳不真的是人，對不對？第二，其實僅限於有關水的知識。歷史，地理，地質與化學上的，還有傳說與一些小故事……也不很多啦！但是妳得知道，我真的愛死了那則羅曼蒂克的故事。就是有個水中的惡魔愛上人類婦女，最後選擇帶走她的孩子那則。啊，永恆同時也是這麼殘忍，不過這一點也不影響它很美——我知道這是那些水妖故事的變形，可就沒在哪本書裡見到過！妳說過它是多少年前的故事來著？」

「關於第一個問題，不如你先給我一個針對人類的定義？ **整個定義。** 我不介意你從神學或者生物學開始。」Nokk走在前頭，一直背著手，臉色語調仍和兩個小時前在王宮走廊被Olaf逮住時一樣枯燥無味。「第二個，兩百三十年前。」

Olaf雖然走在後面，可是他的大嗓門響徹了城堡內部的暗道，總是領先Nokk低幽的嗓音，就像在扯著它往前走。好幾年前，Elsa還在位的時候，他發現了這些打從最初建造城堡時就存在的通道，並走進來——是為了尋找傳言中的幽靈，和它建立友誼，令它別那樣孤單。這甚至令姊妹倆誤打誤撞發現入口，在他之後也跟了進來。

Nokk入住城堡後，這些天都在四處走動。Olaf每次遇到她，都甘願放棄和Bruni玩鬧的時光，攬下導遊的差事。他覺得這是作東道主的義務，同時也是榮幸。於是，去過他們獲准進入的全部地方之後，今天就輪到這些暗道了。

「呼嗯，人類？定義？……我覺得這就像要討論當我失去了這根紅蘿蔔之後，我還是不是我一樣困難。或者比那更困難？」Olaf瞪大眼睛，使勁拽自己的鼻尖。「噢，有感覺。太好了，還是我的鼻子。或許我們通過直覺來討論會簡單些？嗯，就像，人類就像……呃，人類 **不像** 雪人。人類被分解成幾塊的時候會流血，也會痛，我比較不會。天啊，而且人類不會融化！……噢，等等，不對！心！心會融化。妳知道嗎，有時我真高興他們和雪人之間還是保有共通點的。」他抓到一個論點，滿足地點了點頭：「是的，人類有心，而且他們願意為彼此融化，或凍結，這就是人類。所以，妳有心嗎？」

Nokk微微回頭，Olaf正瞧著她的胸口。

「我確定你現在剖開我，就能看見血。」她繼續往前走。

「什麼？我為什麼會想要剖開妳？」

「為了要知道我有沒有心，是不是人？」

Olaf被嚇了一跳，頓時忘記論題的主旨。不常有人這麼和他說話。通常，人們對一個雪人若不是非常溫柔，像對孩子那樣（Elsa和Anna還有全艾倫戴爾國民是箇中代表！）要不就是極端幽默，比如拔下他的頭當保齡球滾飛一群小雪精之類。意思是，真的有點兒難得，會有個人和他一起走在充滿塵土、石礫、蜘蛛網、破損貨物的狹窄暗道中，同他討論知識與心，有一說一，又用嚴格而冷淡的語氣讓他來剖開自己。

「噢，對。但可以的話，我們別用這個方法比較好。」小雪人不安地搓了搓手：「再說我不覺得是不是人很重要……妳看，其實人們也不太在意這些——有個義大利詩人讓他作品裡的地獄住了數不清的人……人們也發明各種道具來分解同類。所以他們真的不是太在意……噢，老天爺，我在說些什麼？Nokk，妳把我繞暈了！」

「地獄和刑具，你說到了罪與罰與戰爭。這些的確令人暈眩，和我沒關係。」

Olaf安靜了好一陣。兩人來到這條暗道的終點，Nokk按照雪人早先提及的，推開大廳裡的那幅掛畫（畫著一名騎馬舉劍的王者），讓對方先走出去，自己才跨腳關上。

Olaf終於對著空蕩蕩的大廳出聲。「我們在討論人類的定義，還有心，怎麼會變成罪與罰與戰爭？」

「是你自己提到的。人類之中，有些人得進地獄受折磨，但另一些人不用——罪與罰？人們為了誰該進去、誰不用進去，而拿起刑具分解彼此——戰爭？」

Olaf再次靜默下來，樹杈手指相互拉扯勾抓。他瞪住滿是水之結晶的身體——它保存了Elsa與Anna之間那麼多的記憶，那麼多的愛——努力思考著。Nokk推開正門，信步往外走，Olaf只是跟在旁邊，對外界幾乎聽不見也看不見，一點兒也不知道正往哪邊去。

「……妳可能有點兒誤解。我只是想要告訴妳，人們其實也沒那麼在意對方是不是人。」他還是鼓起勇氣與信心，幾乎要直接給水精靈一個大擁抱。「人們仍然抱有包容與平等的態度，他們不會因為你不是人就有所偏袒。即使你不是人，他們一樣會把你丟進地獄，或分解你，這很 **公平** 。妳會得到公平的對待，我保證，所以不用那麼擔心！」

「可如果有人在意我是不是人呢？」Nokk微一回頭睨他。「人類有心，對嗎？如果有人在意我有沒有心呢？」

Olaf腦袋頂上的樹杈頭髮一陣抖動，他有點兒想笑，卻也像是不耐煩。這種令人呆滯的感情頗有些像是最初前往魔法森林裡，在大船殘骸邊上和Anna一同擁抱Elsa時，突然被創造者塞進小冰舟擅自送離那刻所感覺到的、面對溫柔卻悲哀的事物之時產生的空白。他不禁拉高嗓門：

「很簡單呀，如果有個人在意這些，那他就不會隨意把你丟進地獄或分解你！」

才剛說完，他就被一陣高亢尖銳的聲音嚇住，不禁眨眼。下一刻張眼望去，視野裡有什麼鋒利錚亮——就在不遠處，一柄軍刀和一支長棍正交相鍔迫。

長棍的材質是冰。持棍的人是Elsa，她臂上的薄紗飛舞在敵手周遭。軍刀的持有者是——

Anna咬牙，使勁扳壓；Elsa也皺眉，想要移力撤棍。

小雪人覺得身體驀然變得比雪還冷。

Anna貌似找見空隙，翻步向前，將同樣是冰製的軍刀斜斜一劈。Olaf高聲尖叫，立刻跨步飛奔，但她們沒注意到他。

怎麼可以！她們怎麼可以對彼此——

Elsa甩棍去擋。但Anna似乎早就有計在心，兩邊還沒相碰，馬上往後一抽，再熟稔地向前猛刺。Elsa硬是扳身一閃，刀刃刺進半空中翻捲的白金長髮裡，銀光閃閃。

Olaf發現自己怎麼跑都無法前進。原來地上有道薄而猛的水流，反向沖激他那兩團雪作的腳底板。

「看來她們在公平地對待彼此？」Nokk的嗓音從上方幽溫傳來。Olaf口中咕嚕咕嚕給水灌滿了，發不了聲。他擠出吃奶的力氣開始喝水，想要再次尖叫。

在此期間，Anna已又連刺了好幾下，刀刀刁頑，直往Elsa難以趨避的地方鑽。她的姊姊又閃又格，後來乾脆單手持棍，拿開一掌化出冰盾去擋。

Nokk望見那冰盾表面凹凸不平，印有艾倫戴爾的國徽，番紅花。Anna來不及收刀，刃尖敲上冰盾表面，往後彈開，力道之大使她整個人不得不往後仰退。

Elsa立即挑棍向前。眼看就要挑上Anna的臉了，但她反應奇快，踮腳連退兩個碎步，棍尖幾乎是貼著她鼻尖飛掠過去。反作用力已經化消，而長棍尚且不能收回。她咬開燦狂笑容，交手遞刀，以單腳為軸心旋轉，翻進長棍內側，欺近姊姊……重心換腳，再接半圈旋轉！靴底掃開一團沙塵，刃緣對準目標——

那是非常俐落的兩次旋轉。Anna閃進Elsa的盾牌之內，然而瞬間，她看見有柄一樣的劍倒豎在前。身後的盾牌與長棍都消失了……

Olaf喝不完那些水，可是剛才，他忽然知道該怎麼做了：他拔下自己的頭，往前一拋。

還有誰能比雪人懂得打雪仗？Olaf飛越水流，也旋轉著。他看見王宮，天空，城鎮，花園，身穿騎裝的人王，人靈臂上的薄紗正好飄來，撫過她們的臉。姊妹倆的手指因為緊握什麼而發紅，打雪仗總是如此……

他的頭剛巧落入兩把刀之間。可是冰刃一碰到他，立即消融流去。

「我的天，Olaf！」Anna驚叫，拋劍蹲下，急著抱起他，又憤憤抬頭。「妳耍詐！已經拿著武器了，怎麼還可以施法！」

Elsa看起來非常困惑而且緊張，抿著嘴把手伸進妹妹懷裡檢查小雪人的頭。

「……這兒有點空隙，填上就沒事了。你還好嗎？」

「是巧克力嗎？！就因為生病後能不能吃巧克力這種事？！」Olaf瘋狂尖叫。他的身體從遠處衝來，地上的水流早消失了。「還是未婚夫？！」

Anna瞠目結舌。「哈？什麼未婚夫——」

「我不知道！」Olaf的手伸來抱住頭，啪地黏上軀幹。「或許妳也愛他但妳不想嫁給他，結果Elsa這次認為妳該嫁給他——」

「Gale，胡蘿蔔，大一點的，謝謝。」Elsa短促地說。訓練場外就是王宮邊緣凸出來的陽台，風精靈從那上頭旋身離開，而火精靈坐在護欄之上，正悠閒地搖著兩腳。「你可能有點兒誤解。我們在——」

「分解彼此！罪與罰！」Olaf哭喪著臉。他撿起尚未消融的半截軍刀，感到一股怪異的熟悉感撲面而來，眨眼間就被刀鍔上的銘文吸引了。

圓弧（REVOLUTE）。

那並非軍刀，而是艾倫戴爾開國君主所持神劍的冰之贗品。Olaf曾在三年多前見到那把劍的碎片。當整個艾倫戴爾都在瘟疫之白裡陷入沉睡，而劍身破碎，Elsa也被夢魘所侵之後，它們被剩下的幾個子民收集起來，靜靜躺在孤獨停駐港灣的皇家帆船御用艙室之中，等著下一個持有者正確地拼湊它。Anna of Arendelle做到了。

「妳們用真愛（TRUELOVE）當刑具傷害對方！」他悲憤地喊。

Anna反應過來，摀住額頭。「冷靜點，Olaf，你知道我有在上劍術課。」

「對！剛才這一劍要把Elsa劈穿了，真是漂亮——」

「顯然沒有。」Anna板著臉說。「因為她耍詐，拿了武器還施法。如果不是你，我就要被彈反了。她盾反了我，剛才還想彈反！要被劈穿的是我！」

燉飯？躺反？小雪人懵了。

「開始之前妳又沒說不可以施法。」Elsa抿著嘴唇，決定反駁，唇緣有點兒嘟起。「我只是和Honeymaren她們一起練習了棍術。妳知道許久以前，南方的那些德魯伊們會使用長棍和釘錘一類簡單的鈍器，輔以元素法術。北烏卓人雖然不算德魯伊教徒，但他們和德魯伊一樣崇尚自然……」

「別，得了吧。妳剛才用了長棍、中型盾和長劍。好吧，也許比較像刀。但TURE LOVE是劍還是刀有什麼關係呢？隨它吧，因為妳才不是和平的德魯伊，妳這個可惡的 **魔法戰士** 。妳不用在意負重，還隨時可以變心。」

Elsa還想說什麼，但Gale已經拿著胡蘿蔔回來了。她閉嘴接過，往小雪人臉上一拔一插。

「嗯，腦袋滿了點，心裡變踏實了。」Olaf驚奇地說，摸著新的大鼻子。

「因為腦子有……空隙。」Elsa說，努力嚥回什麼。「所以現在你懂了，我們只是在做課餘練習，我製作的是碰到身上就會融化的武器，別怕。Anna想要重新開始上課，但我覺得她該先熱熱身就好，畢竟還沒恢復元氣。……Gale，妳還好嗎？」

「我很好，就是在想陛下熱身時的元氣比平日上課還旺盛。」

Elsa這才意識到剛剛的戰鬥好像激烈了點兒，臉開始發綠。這Gale！Anna覺得該轉移話題了。

「Olaf，你不是已經帶Nokk來過訓練場了嗎？」而且她早就覺得水精靈看自己的眼神確實詭異，還不像之前那樣在對視時轉頭。「嗨？」

站得不近也不遠的Nokk這才走過來。Olaf呆呆地看她一眼，一副想不起發生過什麼的表情，又繼續把弄鼻子。

「不像是才拿劍兩年的人類哪，人王。」

「Oleg先生也說我沒從小練劍很可惜——不過進步很快，只要身體重新養好就沒太大問題。」Anna尷尬一笑。「妳也該稱讚Elsa呀？她贏了。」

Nokk稍稍抬高下巴。「吾主的實力，我早已在臣服之際深有體會。此身四蹄凶暴放浪猶勝鯨鯊之鰭，而當時吾主即令遭深海囚困也能綻放冰雪之花以其芬芳凝結撼搖。既然跨越我的背脊便也等同跨越那片黑暗之海，又何況面對凡庸刀劍？」

「我們該回去休息了。」Elsa顫聲說，化去兩支斷劍。

「就想知道會這樣說話的人腦子裡有多少空隙。」Anna哼地一聲翻個白眼，既不滿卻又驕傲。「Bruni，下來吧，妳在那兒看好久啦。」

Bruni手抵護欄一躍而下，Gale飛旋過去接住了她，裙襬圓舞很是優美。Anna笑瞇瞇地給Gale道了個謝，摟一摟孩子，正攏著騎裝的領口搧汗氣，一面遙想晚餐時，卻聽火精靈奶聲道：

「Anna，我也想和妳打。」

Elsa沒有在喝水，但她嗆到了。

＊

採冰大臣從自己的商務行程趕回來參加晚餐，覺得今晚的餐桌氣氛好像特別躁動。首先Olaf放著盤子裡的蜜冰特餐不管，淨纏著Nokk說什麼罪與罰與真愛，也不管水精靈早在這些天證明了自己是用餐不語派。Bruni則表現得比之前都還要奶，根據採冰大臣的霜凍之眼判斷，那是一種暗暗富於侵略性的奶，只有最滑頭的小鬼才懂得用這種法子從父母那裡要到糖果。女王在火熱的攻勢下融化，一口接一口把南瓜派往孩子嘴裡送，僅僅靠著剩餘的理智以及人靈那灰敗的視線才令她始終沒有給予承諾。

只有Gale颯爽地吃完了馬鈴薯泥（少少幾口）開始幫著Nokk吸引Olaf的注意力，讓馬兒能好好嚼燜捲心菜。Kristoff選擇與常識人對話，才搞清楚了那場課餘訓練的來龍去脈。

「這可不行，」他楞道：「我不是說其他種類的法術就比較溫柔，但操火的？那是災難，不可挽救的那種。妳們還不如考慮讓Nokk對著Anna噴噴水，或叫Gale再帶她上天轉圈圈什麼的。」

此話一出，Gale立刻回以禮貌性的微笑，Nokk的頭打菜叢裡鄭重昂起，Bruni毫不掩飾自己的嫌棄之情，Olaf彷彿終於大徹大悟，Anna舀馬鈴薯的姿勢定格成一張絕妙的廣告看板，而Elsa看他的眼神好比對全艾倫戴爾裡最有智慧的人致上敬意。

「我不覺得我能在這方面幫上什麼忙。」Gale委婉地說。

人靈轉頭：「Nokk。」不是問句。

馬兒沉默地點點頭，繼續吃草。

「水砲能沖斷肋骨。」Bruni舔舔嘴唇，沒吃最後一口南瓜派，而是把它在盤子上碾成一片泥。

「有罪，有罰，也能有真愛。」Olaf驚喜地說：「我們可以找到和平的手段！」

女王的意見少得就像自己並非當事人，只是大略說說自己接下來兩天的行程規劃，揀了個時間說那就這天再來做一次課餘練習。

人靈這才稍稍放心。當然，是階段性的。「……真的，Bruni，如果妳想活動身體，讓我陪妳。」

「可是我們玩過了。」Bruni無辜地說。「我愛Anna，我想和她一起玩。」不過她願意妥協，至少現在還能看著Nokk和Anna過手。

人靈可能決定來點重磅教育。「有時候妳的愛會傷害對方。」

Bruni想了一下。「反正這裡想傷害Anna的人又不只有我。」

＊

偶爾會有這種時刻：妳和妳血脈相連的親姊妹並排坐在皇家大澡缸裡，本該享受劇烈活動後慰勞身心的晚間時刻，可妳們只是兩兩盯著水面的浮沫直看，整個寬闊的浴間瀰漫尷尬的氣氛。

這不是由於妳們之間具備一種悖離常軌的關係，而是因為一個可愛的自然精靈直接指出了世間某個歷久彌新的狠問題：妳們愛著對方，妳們擁有一顆為彼此凍結又融化過的心，可是妳們卻還是想傷害對方。所以妳們到底是不是人？

姊妹各自在心底承認，她們在執政時期練就了一面說話一面耳聽八方的能力。不過那不算偷聽，因為Olaf是在公開場合，也就是艾倫戴爾女王的餐桌上，和另一個可愛的自然精靈討論這些事情的。

「妳那時候很興奮對不對？」Anna小聲開口。

「……是很興奮。」Elsa小聲回答。

「真的想分解我對不對？」

「……對。」

Elsa開始焦躁。她的手指在洗澡水裡稍稍一動，兩把真愛之劍就像亞瑟王的湖中劍那樣浮上水面。Anna吐一口氣，伸手去拿，它們卻又融化進泡沫裡。

「Anna，如果我和妳是一整座橋，那這群在橋上跑來跑去的孩子可能會先壓斷我這頭。」

「妳說的對，可是我以為先被壓斷的會是我這邊。她們太像妳，這麼可愛、敏感，試著在那種討人厭的智慧裡保持平衡……」

「這是像妳才對。」

「不許向妳的女王頂嘴。」

「……」

所以會有那種時刻：妳和妳的親姊妹同時翻身，抱住彼此濕滑的身體，激起水花，親吻妳們血脈同源的嘴唇。熱吻、浴香、汗香、浸透纏結的髮、擠壓變形的胸脯、隨喘息急促張縮的肋骨、交互掙扎搔抓的手指、從腹下滲出融入洗澡水的體液……所有這些並排在一起，就也是兩把赤裸的劍。

「我一想到妳生了那種大病就不太冷靜。」Elsa掙脫出來。

Anna勒住她。「我一想到妳不得不變成一頭狼就非常生氣。」

她們又折磨彼此一陣。倒也不是一定要得出結果，因為這種任由同源血脈張狂相纏的親密感，和永恆感本就是極端相似卻並不相等的同胞產物。所以她們可以這麼折磨嬉戲下去，不攀登盡頭也毫無問題。

「就算不提妳自己，對於她們變成了在橋上跑來跑去的孩子這件事，妳有其他對策嗎？」Anna叼著姊姊的乳。

「具體來說，沒有。」Elsa抽出手指。「現在我滿腦都是Nokk要下場的事。我有點後悔沒催Gale來代替。」

「為什麼？」

「因為想傷害妳的人真的不只兩個。妳有注意到Nokk怎麼看妳嗎？」

「呃，有，但她應該不是那種意思。她可能只是還在思考爸媽海難的事，我不確定我們有沒有機會和她一起談談，畢竟甚至連妳好像都沒和她談過這件事……妳沒有吧？」

Elsa想了想，嘆息。「介於有和沒有之間。我可以試著解釋看看，但是會有點囉嗦。」

「我下次生日會記得許願讓妳永遠都想對我囉嗦。」

「如陛下所願。……以前我能某種程度感覺到它們，我們有一種無形的聯繫。和現在相比，那種感覺單純一點。換個說法就是，精靈們有自己的思緒，我能少少地知道它們的感覺，和行動的意圖，那是一種不同於人類的形式——我要澄清我不知道Nokk的那種思考方式轉換成人類後會這麼饒舌——總之那樣的聯繫沒了，現在我們……很疏離。以前我知道它們就是精靈，守護著阿托哈蘭與魔法森林，天性與職責完全一致，無論Nokk **當時** 在暗海裡怎麼做，都是依循天性與職責共同的軌道，就說不大有什麼是矛盾的吧。但現在，它們是『她們』，一切都照人類的方法來了，一些事情變得比較……混亂。」

「也就是說，妳知道一些些水精靈對那件事的感覺，但沒有和現在這個又理智又暴躁的傢伙聊過她當時的選擇。」

「更精確地說，精靈不太需要『選擇』，因為那些就是天性。所以，我不覺得一定要談。」

Elsa說完，注視著妹妹。Anna捧住姊姊的臉，小口小口地舔舐起來。

「而我想和她談。」她主動回答那張早已洞悉一切的表情。「我就是想和一個對我扔來那種悔恨眼神、矛盾地想要傷害我的人談一談。」

Elsa微微一笑，淺淺一吻妹妹的舌尖。「妳的作風。」她摸摸Anna的頭，眉宇間掠過一抹心不在焉的神態。「其實我也不覺得讓Gale代替她們會更安全就是了。」

「不至於吧。」Anna哈哈一笑，卻遲疑地說。

「唔嗯，妳沒有用魔法雙手拚命抵抗過一團向妳壓來的風暴啊。」

Anna一頓。「我明白了。——但這下我開始嫉妒她們三個了。」

Elsa輕笑起來，眼角瞇起，順手以掌根抹去滑落的水滴。這溫柔的畫面迫使Anna吻她，壓住她的雙肩，在姊姊的雙臂中將彼此沉入水面之下。


	4. Metamorphosis Into the Unknown(4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊又名Nokk篇二  
> ＊戰鬥描寫：Anna vs Nokk（還算是，吧）  
> ＊「太陽、月亮與天空」一語來自Frozen Fever裡Making Today a Perfect Day的歌詞

跑——Anna甚至沒有餘裕想這個字——跑，別停下來，別讓它們趕上你。跑！還要更快！

她猛地旋身，一叢寒針墮在她背後不過兩步之處，沙石地上暈開冷黑色的深痕。她沒法細想，轉個方向又在訓練場裡衝刺起來。另一叢針早掛在天上等她了，要是她敢於喘口氣或想著讓腳休息一下，它們立馬就會射進她薄脆的天靈蓋。

半個多小時前，艾倫戴爾的女王從書房出發，悠悠閒閒，像個在宴會上遲到的公主，臉蛋漂亮身分高貴，並不擔心錯過一名白馬王子。但是第五精靈在上，她可才剛琢磨完一封信，繼續替巡航裡沒去成的地方、沒參加的會議擦屁股。它們就如同用過的廁紙那樣又臭又長，塞滿了外交辭令、協定條文、掌權者們的算盤報表和小秘密。每多看那東西一眼，得乾眼症的機率就多一分。信的草稿雖然是由大臣所擬，但女王有必要讓它染上自己的色彩，好長出掌權者們共有的腥臊血肉。看看成果！整封信寫得圓滑周到，即使面對最臭不可聞的小秘密也不失熱情，連羅列滿是漏洞的條文的手法，都宛若太陽散發飽實熱力，恰恰就是裡頭說的「兩國友誼精彩可期」。Anna覺得自己終於又更放鬆一些了。

總而言之，有誰不會體諒大病初癒就趕著復工的女王？何況只是個小遲到。

答案是：妳姊姊的馬不會。

她走進訓練場時，Nokk的臉已經有暗海那麼黑了。Elsa試圖讓Bruni別太過躁動，臉上堆起招牌的八字眉；而Gale一副「您總算來啦，我正要去催您呢」的模樣，Anna憑直覺就瞭解她假裝要去催人以安撫Nokk起碼有十分鐘以上了。

在大方道歉以前，人群角落一個身影吸引了Anna——地之巨人站在她們後面，還穿著禁衛隊的制服，半垂眼簾，陰影打在剛挺的鼻梁邊，整個人的存在感與一顆長青苔的石頭有得比，這讓那件制服看起來像是晾在一塊巨岩上。也許地之巨人和地精之間確實存有某種關係？Anna一面想，邊揮手示意。

「嗨，小巨人，妳可終於現身了！哈囉大家！」

「我以為妳對於遲到後打招呼的形式和順序會有起碼的自覺。」Nokk微微磨擦牙齒。

「我在適當地打破規則好讓場面別那麼，呃，正式？」

「很好，我瞭解妳的『適當』是什麼樣的了。」

對Nokk那種富於威脅性的口氣，Anna只是翻個白眼，從姊姊手裡接過冰之圓弧。她掂掂劍，退開後甩了兩圈，發現比上次握劍時更加稱手。她的姊姊似乎只需要和她打上一架，就能弄明白她使劍的所有習慣。意識到這件事比裸裎相見還要令她臉上發燙，可Elsa仍是那副顧慮重重的樣子，一如往常不清楚自己的體貼又撩了誰一把。

劍刃才刮出第四道咻聲，就聽Bruni發出激情的尖叫。Gale和Elsa同時將她往後攬，兩人尷尬地對視一眼。

「人王，聽說妳自己有兵器。」Nokk聽起來有那麼點不懷好意。

Anna知道她指的是「第二把」圓弧。早在下令重新鑄造這把開國神兵，並把它當作個人佩劍使用之前，Anna就知道這些決定得耗去自己多大的恥力，畢竟這些行動很有一股將自己與開國者相提並論的意思在裡頭。可是她無法不為劍中的涵義傾心，無論那是對艾倫戴爾而言，還是對她與姊姊而言。

「今天只是要作課餘練習，我不希望傷了任何人。」她繼續熱身，舞動專屬於她的贗品真愛（TRUELOVE），劃出道道堅貞的圓弧（REVOLUTE），相信它這次也會在傷害任何人之前融化遠離。

Nokk笑了。「妳覺得妳 **能** 傷了我？」

Elsa出聲：「無意打擾——」

Anna瞪眼，從鼻孔噴氣，彷彿她才是一匹馬：「也許妳不清楚圓弧有多鋒利？艾倫戴爾的鑄造技術雖然不是最好的，但它以貿易外交著名，和周邊眾多國家保持著技術上的開放交流。嗯，巡弋者向來忙著東奔西跑，所以不那麼清楚也是當然的。」

「 **無意打擾……** 」

「妳以為我不知道的事情可太多了。」Nokk低聲道，假裝自己沒有打斷別人說話。

「妳自己的武器呢？」Anna採取攻勢。

「我為什麼需要武器？」Nokk本來在偷瞧主人，這時猛然回神，露出略嫌搶眼的微笑。

Elsa猛咳一聲，抄在妹妹前頭發言。「今天的練習裡，Anna就用 **我的劍** ，而Nokk不用武器，因為她還保留著 **適當** 使用元素的能力。以上，有任何問題嗎？」她像這幾天來常做的那樣直盯著馬兒看，警告意味濃厚。

——問題可大了！練習開始幾分鐘之後，Anna就在心裡高聲叫苦。

起初她以為一名菜鳥戰士還算可以在二人決鬥中與高強法師抗衡，可是後來她就意識到事情不像故事裡說的那樣簡單，邪惡的法師不會總是縮在高塔裡詠唱咒文。不，Nokk不來那套，她甚至不願意再勾動指頭裝裝樣子，而就是負手站在那裡，任憑小水彈憑空凝結，一發一發往Anna臉上打，同時露出那種「不好意思，現在是練習時間嘛」的溫文笑容。

Anna覺得自己不算是好強的類型，至少不是有勇無謀的那類。可當Nokk放緩攻勢，問「是不是有點無聊？」的時候，她居然回答：「是有那麼點了。」

於是水彈變成了水針。有次Anna閃避不及，吃了一叢，發現它雖然是水，可打在嘴邊，卻感覺比隆冬裡把舌頭往冰柱舔還糟糕。她當然不是沒這麼幹過，但為了面子只能加速疾奔，因為這雖是水彈，沒什麼實質性的傷害，可每處濕透的地方都昭告她本該流的血，於是再也顧不到反擊的念頭去。

Elsa站在場外頻頻嘆氣。Nokk本來一直很聽話，對上Anna卻似乎註定會失控。她剛才變出幾張冰椅子，Gale和地之巨人都同她一般站著不坐，只有Bruni快樂地蹲在上面尖叫，這孩子似乎樂於見到疼愛自己的女王被追得連連打滾。

「我覺得還是可以勸一勸的？您考慮一下，要勸了就讓我進去……」Gale神色複雜地提議。

Elsa屏息，而後是一陣意味深長的吐氣。

「不了，她們想怎麼來就怎麼來吧。現在無論誰去勸，Anna都不會甘心的。」

Anna女王沒機會知道她姊姊怎麼體貼她的自尊心。她才靠著一個極端狼狽的姿勢——堪稱學劍以來最大笑話——像塊海帶一樣扭閃過接連三叢水針，倚仗冰劍撐地才險險找回重心，又接著發足飛奔。

「人王，要記得，水是自由的！」Nokk歡快嘶鳴：「自由、明智、無所畏懼！生而為王，妳該知道一件事：天下最柔弱的事物，能夠駕馭天下最剛強的事物！人貴自知，那麼以弱勝強之道難道不正是您這蕞爾小國彈丸之地所該明白的嗎？……但，是啊，人王，萬萬別想企及吾主的境界，妳或許和我一樣激賞她的雪花的純粹、她的冰霜的璀璨，但聽著，藏好妳那點猶如少女戀慕之情的野心，除非妳也通曉她當日如何凝結出世上最柔軟溫暖的冰霜駕馭我馳騁而過那食人之海，否則別妄想踐踏我的背脊騎上她頭頂去！」

Elsa的視線變得遙遠。「Gale……」

「我準備好了。」

「……不，再等一下吧。」

Anna沒法回嘴，甚至不能辯駁自己只是初學者，而且還那什麼——大病初癒？她開始覺得自己的體力好得有些過於奇怪了。只不過，就在她接連三個大側翻，閃過第五發追蹤水彈時，眼角瞥見了場外的姊姊。

是的，水精靈沒有說錯——「妳那點猶如少女戀慕之情的野心」——問題在於，當妳看見妳國色天香的姊姊在心口交握雙掌，臉龐因為憂慮和驕傲的訝異而泛紅，眼瞳裡滿是濕潤的愛護，長髮嬌柔卻急切，隨風舞詠一首無聲的戰歌，妳要怎麼才能沒有那點野心，渴望擰乾自己全身汗水，爬到這朵雪花邊上，好將它澆淋濕透，令它只在妳的氣味裡氤氳融化？

Nokk將Anna陰晴不定的臉色一絲不漏盡數收入眼底。女王已經滿額是汗，搖搖欲墜、跑速漸慢，差一點兒就要貼到地上去了。

「Gale——」Elsa出聲。

「我準備好了。」

「…………」

馬兒冷笑。「人王，談談野心吧。野狗望見牠吃不到的肉骨頭時，就是這麼兜著轉的……」她面上剎時出現一塊真正隸屬暗海的陰影：「如果妳心軟，把那塊肉骨頭賜給牠，牠還會由於深怕自己保護不了它而不敢撲上來哪！」

——深怕自己保護不了？

Anna的眼神陡然銳利，劍走偏鋒，不再繞著訓練場轉，而是犯險穿入彈雨之間，似乎打定主意要拚上最後一絲力氣與機會奔往Nokk。水精靈直直甩去兩排彈列，X型射擊，女王這次不閃不躲，憑劍迎斬，儘管有些吃力，還是唰唰兩下成功切開水彈，又立刻拔腳疾奔。

等她闖到Nokk面前，由下而上斜切而去，卻宛若劈開一只水袋，清澈水流嘩啦濺開，噴入她驚愕張開的眼。

「——暴風雨裡的海市蜃樓，」水之馬的低鳴從後方貼著耳際響起：「 **我讓他們抱著幸福的幻影下沉，徒剩痛苦的殘骸被吞入迷霧之中。** 」

Anna向後猛斬，冰刃切開弧形冷光，炸開另一漥激流。她赫然發現訓練場邊噴起高大、強韌的水瀑，阻隔其他人，完全包圍了她與水精靈。這是密室，由藍透了的水與天空搭蓋而成，在裡頭，Nokk與她不過幾步之遙，某些疑惑的解答就在身邊。

「問吧，Anna of Arendelle。」白衣人有著精靈之馬的美麗雙眸，低啞的聲音好似溫柔海浪拍撫沙岸。這一切都不像暗海，不像那場奪走了Anna雙親的暴風雨。「無論妳想知道什麼，我都會回答。」

水牆外傳來模糊的聲響。Anna側耳傾聽，嘈雜、吵鬧、有點尖銳。

「任何事？」她確認。

「任何事。」

呼喊聲變得更大。她閉眼——有誰在咆哮……而後睜目。

「——被我姊騎著的感覺不錯吧？」

在水精靈面色凝結的剎那，水瀑炸開大洞，某種巨物飛了進來，瞬息之間砸飛了她。水流嘩啦停墜，景物撕開又浮現，Anna看見Gale跌在Elsa懷裡，Bruni一臉發現新世界的恍惚神情，三人都圓睜雙眼直瞪對面。她轉頭，瞥見地面的泥濘……沙土混在水裡……視線終於來到另一頭：

地之巨人箝住Nokk的脖子，騎在她身上，另一手扭高她使勁掙扎的雙腕。沙土從地面捲起，纏住水精靈的腳踝，以及所有嘗試聚集而來的水霧。

「謝罪……」巨人的聲音乾燥如沙，隆重如山，雙目則是古老巨墳的入口：「向王謝罪……」

Anna確定，剛才在水瀑內聽見的憤怒咆哮確實來自她的小巨人。

＊

艾倫戴爾的女王站在浴間裡，在姊姊的幫助下艱難地脫掉騎裝之後，才明白那些水彈不是蓋的。她被擊中時的確痛，但不知道有這麼痛——鏡子裡那個人的肌膚上青一塊紫一塊，每塊印記綻放的形式都找得到共通點，無論那是小水彈、水針還是追蹤彈留下的。

所以這就是Nokk的手法。Anna小心翼翼從浴鏡裡端詳Elsa的臉色，一面讓對方給自己淋水擦拭。她瞧著姊姊的氣勢，本以為要再痛一遍了，不過肌膚相貼之處只感覺得到溫柔。現下兩人和離開訓練場的路程一樣沉默，如果她要打破這種令人想搔頭的沉默，聊一聊水牆內側與外側的事情會是個好開端。

於是她扼要談起水牆內的對話。只差Nokk的口氣太難模仿，乾脆學馬嗚嚕嚕叫還比較簡單。

「我能明白Nokk絞盡腦汁和妳獨處是想對妳說些…… **蠢話** ……心底話。」Elsa終於變粗魯，直接一盆子水往她頭上倒。「任誰都會想對妳說些心底話，妳就是有那種魅力。但我不懂妳為什麼也要耍嘴皮子。」

「因為她創造二人世界的方式比我更有『魅力』，不回敬兩句實在對不起那份心意。」Anna呸出洗頭水，嫌棄地說。「所以妳們呢？為什麼Gale和妳在跳華爾滋？」

「我不跳舞。」Elsa跪入她雙腿之間，凝神近看胸口的紫紅色。「Gale只是被earth giant推開了而已。」

「我怎麼就覺得妳過度簡化了這個故事呢？——嘿，別搔我癢！」

「我在檢查妳的傷勢，陛下。保不定會傷到骨頭。……」

「會傷到骨頭的是那匹蠢馬。妳有看見小巨人怎麼把她撞飛的嗎？」

「沒有，水流擋住了。不過我想沒事，她反擊我們的力道很……很適當。」

Anna正想撓撓臉，這才意識到四肢由於過度運動而非常無力，否則不必麻煩第五精靈為自己洗澡。「所以妳也動手了？」

Elsa一頓。「我想困住她，但她的身體比我以為的要……堅硬，一點點。冰碎了。」

Anna回想自己如何勸開地之巨人——Nokk即使瀕臨吃沙的危險也不願謝罪——這才知覺到自己把手掌放上對方肩頭時，壓在制服底下的是如山丘一般鼓脹的肌肉，以前連Kristoff都沒給過她這種 **強硬** 的觸感，這使她不禁打了個激靈，立即將這感覺分享給姊姊。

Elsa正在抹拭她的腳，從下方微微挑眉看她。「我以為妳會對她的懷抱比較有記憶……比起對肩膀。」像是怕妹妹記不起來，又補充一句：「她想抱妳走回城堡那時。」

「噢，對，但只有一下下啊，之後馬上就被皇家設計師抓進特製冰輪椅了。」

Elsa恍若不聞，淨管抹拭那些還黏有汗垢的地方，一遇著沙泥碎塊，就抿著嘴角搧開。Anna瞧她瞧出興味，打趣道：「真該罰Nokk來幫我洗澡，免得妳這樣受氣。」

又一盆溫水兜頭澆來。女王一邊呸水，一邊抱怨：「我不想再碰水了！至少三天！」

「反正這三天裡妳也沒力氣把自己弄得髒兮兮了。」姊姊親了她的額頭一下。

Anna上完藥，在姊姊的攙扶下回房稍事休息，很快就覺得四肢恢復些許力氣，只是相當痠痛。她讓Elsa變出一隻鋼筆，為了明天還能繼續處理國政大事而握筆復健，就這麼把玩一下後，居然開始往姊姊背上寫字。

「Anna。」

「猜嘛。」

「『我會給予妳太陽、月亮，和天空』……我想妳的手沒事了。」

「嗯，沒事了。」Anna複述，拋開冰筆，從後方摟住姊姊，嘴唇埋在她的耳朵下。過了一會兒，氣音宛若自言自語：「——『 **我讓他們抱著幸福的幻影下沉，徒剩痛苦的殘骸被吞入迷霧之中』** ……」

Elsa翻轉擁抱，把妹妹鎖在軟枕和自己的保護之下。Anna抬頭，姊妹倆對視著，冰藍色和湖綠色化作天空與水，兩相倒映、無限鏡射。

「妳能碰觸精靈的思緒。……他們最後擁有了怎樣的幻影？」她輕聲問。

Elsa沒有回答。

「我猜是我們。但他們看見的一定不是這樣的我們……」

「我不知道，Anna。Nokk不曾讓我碰觸這些。」

Anna點點頭，眼神澄澈。「不過我知道迷霧裡有什麼。」

「……」

「是謊言與尚未贖償的罪，身分不明的正義，重心不穩的橋樑像傾斜的天秤。自然透過它的一部份向人類索要代價，而我們卻將付出代價這件事視作謎團和未知。爸媽的船、我和妳、我們的國度裡那些還未重新拼湊回去的真愛都是痛苦的殘骸。」她微微移開視線。「……就說這些是作為女王以來的心得吧。」

Elsa搖頭。「如果說我作為人類之靈，在轉換之地與阿托哈蘭學會了什麼，那就是不要擅自詮釋精靈的話語，不要在權力的包圍下為自然代言。」她親吻妹妹領口下的瘀青：「我知道迷霧沒有完全散去，但我們正在盡力。想想妳啟程之前，我們都在急著處理些什麼吧？北烏卓人和國民之間還有那麼多深藏的火藥桶。妳總該記得還沒生病時，正忙著向各地展示艾倫戴爾在科技人文上有多開明進步吧？同時還得承受那麼多不公平的流言蜚語。有個小報這麼寫——我沒記全文，大意如此：對異教徒寬大為懷的國家艾倫戴爾，它的女王一面笑說同性愛情與精神醫學在她們那裡已不算是個火刑架，卻一面向最厭惡這些的教廷送上人事異動的恭祝之詞，彷彿已經把教廷在兩年前那起刺殺案裡的嫌疑排除出去了……」

Anna聽著，眼球骨碌碌地轉，也像是在翻白眼。

「好了、好了。其實我覺得妳說的那篇報導意在突出我的雙面傾向。好吧，或許只是我的投射。我覺得自己簡直是八面玲瓏了。」

Elsa摸摸她頭頂，捧住她雙頰。「聽著，Anna，我也許無法真的給予妳太陽、月亮和天空，但我會一直提醒妳，它們就在那裡。」

「而我會保護我們的太陽、月亮與天空……」Anna又點頭，喃喃道，而後沉默下去。不久，似乎突然想起什麼。

「糟糕，我們說起話來是不是都開始像Nokk了？」

＊

Nokk沒有出現在晚餐桌邊，儘管誰都沒打算罰她禁閉。Gale建議讓她送餐到Nokk房裡，在女王應允之後就端著一碗蘆筍沙拉和一碗鮭魚湯走了。Bruni貼在Olaf腦袋邊竊竊私語著什麼，小雪人聽得認真，眼睛瞪得比餐盤還大，一刻也不從桌對面的地之巨人臉上移開。

Kristoff就比較含蓄些。他向Anna打聽水精靈怎麼朝她噴水，等話題轉移到地之巨人身上才正眼盯她。在Anna歸國之前，是他看著地之巨人鎮守王城，他和她相處的時間甚至比Elsa和她都要來得長，知道她一直在禁衛軍營裡活動，誰也不理，自個兒訓練、登塔守望、用大碗就口喝湯，咧開嘴唇撕咬黑麵包，直至今日才初次與「家人們」共同用餐。就在這張餐桌上，Kristoff的冰眼珠似乎從巨人身上捕捉到了一些新事物。

「伙計，妳把老馬搞得夠嗆，不過Anna確實需要更多人幫她打抱不平。」

地之巨人沉默著，只微微抬了眼睛。她完全不習慣皇家餐桌，僅僅舉著一把餐叉和餐刀就老是打架，每撞響一下便難過地咬咬嘴唇，這和她在下午表現出來的剽悍凶狠截然不同。Anna不像Elsa那樣保護別人的自尊心，當她越過桌面直接握著小巨人的手加以提點，小巨人的聲帶終於再次震動。

「對不起……」

Olaf立刻對Bruni驚叫：「妳胡說，她明明這麼有禮貌！」

「那你也許可以，」Bruni沉吟，「把這塊醃鯡魚扔到Anna臉上試試？」

Kristoff趁Elsa教訓小孩時對Anna說：「妳看得出來，她和我這種糙漢子比較投緣，我們都一樣不明白桌上的叉子為什麼不只一根。」

Anna原本不曉得自己感到心疼。浮在心臟上方的感覺太過奇妙，讓她以為握著的不是一隻佈滿粗繭青筋的大手，而是比Bruni還小的孩子那擔驚受怕的、裹在棉織手套裡的纖細手掌。她花不到半秒鐘就曉得這種錯覺複製了誰的身影，於是假裝鎮定，反而把手握得更緊。

「放輕鬆，妳不會弄壞它們的，」她溫柔地說。「真壞了就換一只。王宮裡有幾千根叉子，我們有的是時間一根一根看妳弄斷。」

Elsa不確定還有多少人需要自己幫忙呼喚理智，Gale不在這裡令她感覺孤軍奮戰，於是悶頭解決那塊幸好沒被扔到妹妹臉上的醃鯡魚。

直到眾人用完晚餐，也不見Gale回來，但姊妹倆並不怎麼擔心，因為Gale幾乎已經掌握了王宮裡雜務運作的節奏，並和僕從們擁有怡人的關係，靠她自己收拾兩個空碗不可能構成難題。說到空碗，Anna猜想今晚負責掌廚的人會熱淚盈眶，因為小巨人把每道菜都吃了個盤底朝天，連Bruni惡意烤焦的火腿片都拿來默默嚼碎。

「妳要回軍營嗎？」她輕按著巨人的上臂問，見對方頷首無語，才微笑道：「希望妳沒吃撐了。晚安。」

Elsa還是擔心自己的魔法弄傷巨人，於是檢查了她的手與腳踝，見只有淡淡瘀痕（甚至沒Anna身上來的濃墨重彩）才放她離開。Olaf說自己還在蒐集民間故事，今晚也要在圖書室裡點燈。Bruni不知為何對這文雅的活動展現興致，竟蹦蹦跳跳隨他去了，剩下Kristoff和姊妹倆聳肩對眼。

「所以，老馬會被鞭打嗎？」他用自己的手假裝揮甩。

「沒有人會被鞭打。」Elsa抿嘴，刻意不看Anna。「那只是課餘練習。」

Kristoff用冰指頭撓撓耳朵。「妳聽起來像在說服自己。」

女王和前任女王照這陣子的慣例，飯後稍事散心，再去書房裡討論公事。Elsa一直保有穩健的處事風格，但她今晚給予的意見卻顯得特別勇往直前，到了連Anna也不禁為之嘆服的程度。

「妳還是想鞭打Nokk的，對不對？」傷兵開門見山地問。

「…………」

所以她們只在書房裡待了半小時，就回到房裡準備休憩。Elsa顧忌妹妹的傷勢，直言這兩晚就不抱著她睡了，但女王堅持爬回血緣禁忌的荊棘叢中，像個負傷的士兵不願離開他所忠誠的壕溝。

「要知道我愛妳，」她咬牙，徒手攀岩的氣勢：「我不許妳鞭打Nokk，除非妳也那什麼——用溫暖的冰霜駕馭鞭打我……」

「停。她不是這麼說的。」

但她所愛戀之人的懷抱毫無疑問是最柔軟溫暖的冰霜。道德在這裡會結晶成更純粹的形式，為不再需要辯解的一切蓋上被褥。睡意和姊姊的長髮都是雪，嗅聞著嗅聞著就會融化。Anna願意為這個地方拋下一切——或反過來，承受一切。

她在一陣海潮的氣味中醒來，這股腥鹹味兒幾乎是瞄準她鼻尖來的。微風在房中打漩，然後吹出門縫，發出低語般的咻聲。

Elsa還在睡。這下可和以前相反了，Anna想。她小心翼翼離開床舖，披上袍子踏出走廊，閉眼感受空氣。又是一陣風拂吹而去，她隨之前進。離開城堡的路上免不了要和侍衛們碰頭，但她已經知道怎麼用眼神要他們直視前方、保持安靜。

在城門外圍最近的那處海崖， Anna看見Nokk站在那裡。

絮絮低吟的微風離開了，剩下海潮和海風相互推擠，在夜幕下翻轉，留月光穿入肉眼不能見的縫隙。她走過去，邊走邊想搭話的點子，但每個都放棄了。兩人站在那兒望著波光裡的月亮。


	5. Metamorphosis Into the Unknown(5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊又名Nokk篇三，Gale篇一

兩人站在那兒望著波光裡的月亮。——也許站得太久了。

「Nokk，我腳痠了……」Anna嘟噥。

Nokk表情微僵。「這看起來像是我的責任嗎？」

「不然呢？Gale大半夜把我叫醒，不就是為了讓我來找妳談心嗎？如果妳不問上一句比如，呃，比如『夜裡風大，人王，妳出來做什麼』……喔好吧，妳沒有這麼溫柔……最至少，妳若不先狠狠抱怨一句『這些人都喜歡幹多餘的事！妳來幹什麼』，那我可是很難開啟對話的。」

Anna不站了，乾脆一屁股坐到崖邊的岩石上，睡衣裙襬刮過土塵，心裡便估摸著回去直接換套睡衣就好。但轉念一想，Elsa鐵定不會沒發現她換了衣服的。唉，坐都坐了，管他呢。

「因為我打從最初就沒想讓妳開啟對話過。」Nokk的嘴角有點扭曲。「不過那句台詞妳倒是編得很好：『這些人都喜歡幹多餘的事』。就算Gale拿條醃鯡魚直接扔您臉上了，您也大可以繼續睡，因為您是人王，有著最低限度受到精靈們認可的統治權，這份統治權認為您應該要在夜黑風高時睡您的大頭覺，免得子民因為一個睡不飽的統治者而受傷。」

「為什麼每個人都想拿醃鯡魚打我的臉？我看起來有這麼抗拒Elsa摯愛的事物嗎？」

「當然了，人王，誰都看得出來妳嫉妒我。」

Anna決定回到上一個話題。「也許Gale只是想讓我來關心妳有沒有吃飽。我不是很清楚妳們作為精靈時的生存方式，不過妳看，妳現在是個人了，而廚師裡有營養方面的專家，他們覺得素食主義保持不了妳的體格和健康……」

Nokk猛地笑了。「我不是素食主義者。怎麼，我看起來像嗎？」

Anna打量她的笑。「如果馬只吃草的話，對，我覺得妳就是隻馬。以前廚師們可不用三天兩頭煩惱沙拉的菜色。」

「但有些馬不只吃草啊。」Nokk笑瞇瞇地說。「昨晚的鮭魚湯很好喝，感謝招待。 **果然弄熟了的會美味一點。** 」

「哇喔，我該讓Elsa知道妳天不怕地不怕，連精靈們認可的王都敢恐嚇。我告訴妳，我會叫的，而且我打賭Gale就在附近……」Anna的眼珠骨碌碌地轉，突然一停：「等等，沙拉和湯妳都吃了？那Gale吃什麼？」

「有的女人光吃空氣就會飽，這很難理解嗎？」

「不難……的確也有的女人認為城堡裡不需要建廁所。」

她們交換了尷尬的一瞥。Anna轉個身，撐頤嘆息，深思著什麼才是正確的話題，以及橋樑另一端的王該怎麼善待她的精靈之臣。Nokk呢，就繼續站在那兒，像塊套了白布袋的硬直木頭。

「好，我們不用談心，」Anna重新出聲，一副又做好準備的架勢：「我們來談談妳認識的人。也許妳可以給我一些建議，對吧！」

「嗯哼，迂迴戰術。」Nokk煞有介事地撥撥瀏海。「我當然很樂意和妳討論吾主——」

「不不不不，妳停，我們不能討論Elsa。因為拿她當主題的結果很明顯，到最後我們只會為了要以哪一種讚美修飾主詞才精確而爭吵罷了。這半點建樹都沒有。」

「妳難得有先見之明。」

「對吧？所以，」Anna的食指在半空輕點了一下：「Gale。妳覺得Gale怎麼樣？」

海風彷彿凝滯了半秒鐘，連夜雲都宛如陷入泥濘的馬車，之後一切才又緩緩開始流動。

Nokk聳聳肩。「吃空氣就會飽的女人。」

Anna嫌惡地搧搧手掌：「不可敷衍妳的女王。好吧，那麼我先示範，妳有樣學樣。」

「說真的，我對妳和其他幾位之間的進展並不怎麼感興趣。」

Anna沒理她，逕自壓低嗓音：「說來是有點羞人，但我有時會在Gale身上看見媽媽的影子。我說的是我母親，Iduna皇后。」

她滿意地瞥見自己的計策收到了成效。當她提起母親Iduna，Nokk的臉色在月光中由白變黑，原本不耐煩且帶點輕蔑，這時沉了下去，呼出來的氣息已經飄著暗海那股不祥的腥鹹味了。Anna假裝自己看不見——儘管她知道Nokk一定明白她是假裝看不見——繼續說道：

「還有誰會替鬧脾氣的傢伙送飯進房呢？以前只要我和爸爸之間稍有些不開心，我不願意準點到餐廳吃飯，她就會瞧好時機給我送飯來，而且絕不會忘了巧克力。當然，這樣的時機並不多，因為我大體上是很乖巧的，沒錯。Elsa也說過，偶爾是由媽媽親自送飯去她房間的。妳很難想像Elsa回憶這些事情時的樣子有多令人心碎，她說她總是很怕——妳知道為什麼嗎？Nokk？」

駿馬眨了眨變成暗水色的眼睛。「這算什麼問題？很明顯，吾主不願意她的天賦誤傷……凡人。」

「但要找到我媽媽那樣的凡人，還是有點難的，對不？——假如真的像Yelena所說的那樣，媽媽出身的古老家族由一位精靈世世代代守護著……而那位精靈正好是Gale。」Anna檢視Nokk的神色，像在沙裡翻找一隻螞蟻。她微微一笑。「知道這件事後，我偶爾會想些傻事。既然Gale能保護爸媽逃出魔法森林，又當媽生活在孤兒院時陪伴照看她，那為什麼沒有一直照顧下去呢？」

這段意有所指的陳述，顯然再次把話題拉向了前代國王夫婦所遭受的船難，那是白日裡Nokk拋出殘忍的暗示、營造一個冷漠且隔絕的環境，所欲向Anna談論的事件。現在，她們表面上談的是Gale，但冰山底層正回頭逼近水精靈。她的容顏凜凍在冷風之中。

妳是該知道被奪走對話支配權的感覺不好受，Anna忿忿地想。但事實上，她沒有打算拿政治餐桌上學來的話術為難朋友，因此只擺了擺手。「好啦，這就是我說的傻事。光聽我這麼說，妳可能以為我在怪罪Gale，但我相信她那時有更重要的事情得處理，更何況我也不想以凡人之心渡精靈之腹。妳們有自己的重擔。」

「重擔？是的。」Nokk眼底搖盪起怪異的光，有如擭住水面下的什麼。「如果今天有對小小姊妹因為聽了媽媽給她們哼的搖籃曲，就異想天開在夜裡出發去找曲子裡唱的魔法河流，那麼要由誰來保護她們才好？誰會看著這對寶貝遠離家門，幫她們把埋伏著野獸和強盜的野外打造成樂園一角，抱著她們度過樹林和懸崖，陪她們耐心追索那根本只是透過兒童創作的望遠鏡所瞧見的幼稚未知？如果真有誰會在做盡這一切之後，還記得要為曲子畫下完美的休止符，把寶貝們送回她們柔軟溫暖的床鋪，迎接又一個安全和平的早晨——那麼那個人吶，人王，那個人一定時常和您溫柔的母親呼吸著同樣的空氣吧。在我看來，這就算是所謂的重擔。」

Anna楞楞想起了幼年時與姊姊一同經歷的那個冒險：她們在那時就嘗試尋找過流淌著記憶的魔法河流。她沒向Elsa確認過這件事，因為一個美好的夢不該受到任何否定的答案所破壞。

「……妳是說，這件事確實發生過？」

Nokk冷鳴一聲，很為自己的挖苦感到驕傲。「誰知道呢？水雖然有記憶，可是它把一切都混在了一起——」

她有源源不絕的刻薄話能說，但那股撞擊來得太過突然，讓她把所有話都吐回胃裡去。不過也許是今天在訓練場裡被土巨人撞出經驗了，她及時反應過來，硬挺著接住衝力，奮力跌往另一邊，這才沒讓兩個人都摔下海崖。

Anna騎在她身上——或毋寧說是，女王打算把她撲進海裡的時候，似乎沒拿捏好力道，就這麼給她反過來護在手臂間，兩人一起跌倒在地。Nokk等劇痛散去，本以為自己會破口大罵，但她像匹馬那樣被提住了領子，已經提高了，還要再更高。接著，她望見女王也是一副不曉得事情何以進展至此的迷惘表情，直到淚水湧出女王的眼框。

Anna開始啜泣。而大量資訊奔湧在Nokk腦內——如她自己所說，水有記憶，可是它把一切都混在了一起。

「人王……」她試著想像天底下最溫柔的拭淚方法，腦海卻只浮現主人以額輕抵自己的模樣：「人王，妳不能哭。……今年二十四歲的艾倫戴爾女王沒有理由為了兒時的小小冒險哭泣——即使妳到此時才發現它真正存在，並非只是妳在喪親後孤獨想像的、由母親身影與所有美好情感編織而成的夢境——」

Anna左手摀臉，右手砸了她腦門一掌。

「這不是都明白嗎！明白了還說不能哭！」

Nokk摀住額頭。它開始發燙了。「正因為明白才要妳別哭！生而為王，要有器量將世間一切美好懷擁於胸臆之中！倘若僅僅是因為發現聖杯並非幻影，就心滿意足到捨棄了取劍的覺悟，這要怎麼將福音帶給妳的子民！」

「都什麼時代了還把那種老掉牙的故事當信仰！我是生在現代社會的君主，這裡沒有中世紀的聖杯與騎士王！」

Nokk覺得腦袋不僅燙，還開始痛了。水的記憶告訴她不可以和哭泣中的女人爭辯，然而……

「老掉牙的故事裡藏有人類所追求的事物，即使文明每每毀壞又每每重生，它在詩人的傳唱中經歷一次次的變形，但聖杯裡的酒也總是噗呃！」

好辯使Nokk被飽以第二發老拳，但是Anna的手並沒有動，依然包著臉，淚水從指縫間溢出。駿馬被鞭打後，一臉生無可戀，左右轉頭尋覓，總算看見海崖下方有道身影正順著陡峭的岩坡靜靜升起。

會賞她一發氣旋掌的人只能是Gale。風精靈既同情又不無嫌棄地看著她，以人類而言約莫是「這個人的腦子怎麼回事呢到底還能不能使呀」那樣的表情。氣流擾動，Gale踏上地面，背對熹微晨月蹲了下來，開口時，嗓音就和為孩子唱搖籃曲的母親一樣溫柔。

「陛下，請捨棄那些無從救贖的事物，回到您的姊姊身邊吧。您幼時所經歷的冒險究竟是夢還是真實，那本身並不重要。重要的是您們一起擁有它。」

哦，這不是背負重擔的女人嗎——Nokk瞪著Gale：「一起擁有它，就如一同喝下聖杯裡的苦酒。」如此補上。

Anna巴了Nokk第三掌，然後哭著撲進Gale懷裡。

＊

對Elsa來說，這是個使人懵懂又心煩的清晨。她早了快一個小時醒來，晨月是即將溶化在天際的薄冰，而另半邊床鋪空空曠曠，不見人影。

Anna有沒有可能因為那些瘀青而痛昏在廁所？這個疑惑困住她有半分鐘之久，直到猛然驚醒：誰說Anna一定往廁所去了？她妹小時可是很晚才完成如廁訓練的那類壞寶寶，為了睡覺寧願折磨膀胱，或讓一切隨它去……總之，出於兩年前那起可恨刺殺的後遺症，Elsa開始冒冷汗。

但就在她跳下床鋪的那一秒，房門開了。女王哭得梨花帶雨，一看見姊姊，就嗚嗚哇哇地撲了上來，大叫著「是真的、是真的，我就知道那是真實的」。Elsa接住她，頭上掛滿透明的問號，皺著臉直視母親留給她們的守護精靈。

Gale扼要解釋了自己愚蠢的善意所導致的夜半小插曲（她就是這麼說的：愚蠢的善意。儘管Anna咿咿嗚嗚地反駁著）並為此致上誠懇的歉意，連Nokk的份都一併攬下了。最後這麼說：

「我答應您，往後不會放任自己插手Nokk作為一個人類所面臨的難關。就如她叨唸過的東方智慧所言『水滋潤萬物且不與之相爭，自願待在眾人所厭惡的卑下之處』，她有自己的風格去度過這些吧。是我多事了。」

Elsa整篇聽下來，表情變了有七七四十九套那麼多。比起在充滿槽點的訊息流裡抓到重點，還不如讓她再蓋一座冰之宮殿容易多了。不過她畢竟是穿越暗海的女人，依然打起精神：

「總之，妳們沒事就好。……Anna，對不起，我一直不知道……我本來能直接告訴妳那是真的。」

Anna用力一吸鼻子。「我這麼高興可不是為了聽妳道歉。天啊，我好情緒化，但妳能明白的，對不對？那件事是那麼、那麼、那麼——」

「沒關係，我能明白。」Elsa想吻妹妹額頭一下，但一股超乎想像的罪惡感突襲了她。怎麼回事？她手忙腳亂煞了車，不明白一個已經很適合普通姊妹的互動何以偏偏會在此時帶來這種感覺。她以為她們還算跨過那種階段了。

然後她馬上明白了：Gale。

Gale站在大床旁邊，如Anna所說，身上飄有母親的氣息。

「Elsa？」Anna抬起頭來，看見姊姊望著那一邊，面紅如火。「Gale？」

Elsa從充滿槽點的訊息流裡抓住其他話題：「Gale，妳一定也、也能理解，Anna向Nokk提起妳，只是為了借力使力給她一個，嗯，小教訓，告訴她那些開場絕不適合一場真誠的談話……」

「是的，我完全明白，請不用在意。」Gale微笑，輕聲說。

但Elsa只覺得情況更糟了。罪惡感外面裹上一層懷念而充滿親密感的糖衣，因為姊妹倆的母親就是那樣笑的。也許有些不同，但就像阿托哈蘭冰川表面所沉澱重疊的兩個影子，兩者在她自己內心情感激流的沖刷下愈發吻合。天啊，為什麼之前沒發現？Elsa不禁掐住Anna外袍的一角，往後挪退卻假裝是坐直身子。

Gale和Anna都發現了不對勁。

「那麼就容我先行告退。再一次，請讓我為打擾兩位休息致以萬分歉意。」通情達理的Gale說：「早安。」

「等一下！」Anna喊。「請稍等……」Elsa說。——她們同時開口，困愕地對視一眼。兩人都還不明白為何對方也不想讓Gale離開。

「是的？」Gale謹慎地看著她們，最後決定把視線落在人王身上，因為人靈一如既往不知道自己忸怩不安的模樣飽含性誘惑力，連精靈也無法直視。「陛下？」

「那個，嗯，就是那個嘛，」Anna抹抹淚痕，拉開外袍在床上坐好，既大大咧咧卻也縛手縛腳。「如果我問妳對Nokk和她的難關怎麼看……也不是，就是說，妳想，雖然我說了『妳們有自己的重擔』、即使我知道妳就在附近，但卻輕易就把 **那件事情** 當作一個陷阱。所以妳看，我呢，其實對妳們也不是那麼瞭解，更別說體貼。其實當然可以說這次我還對妳特別殘忍，這究竟是為什麼呢我還在想，要是有點線索那就好了……」

要命，我像個小鬼頭，還是語焉不詳的那種。Anna瞪大眼睛，悲慘地看向姊姊膝頭，好躲閃Gale的視線，因為對方聽她說話的樣子實在有耐性到令人心臟疼……

Gale的腳尖踏入視野邊緣。成功了，她回來了。

「關於Nokk，基於這次我學到的教訓，我會建議您還是主動詢問她本人，這更直接，也適切一點，儘管看起來有點困難。假如您仍然需要建議，不如就讓我談談自己——不敢說這就能解決事情，但或許可以給您一些別的助益，這樣如何？」

Gale的聲音誠摯而親切。Anna抬頭，眼珠顫抖著：天啊，Elsa，這裡有一個人比妳還會搭階梯！我下來得會不會太順利了？

「請務必給我建言！——什麼都好！」她鏗鏘道。

說時遲那時快，她和Elsa都往旁邊一讓，於是恰似摩西分紅海，兩人間出現了一個可敬可愛的空位。Gale輕咳一聲，微微一笑就算謝過，然後在Anna另一邊坐了下來，把那個空位留給Elsa重新彌合。女王覺得看起來有點失落的姊姊可愛死了。

但陡然，貓步似的沉默環繞房間，晨光很慢很慢地吹亮角落。Anna緊張起來，因為她發現自己正在面對未知——她並沒有提出任何明確的問題，然而又確確實實有那許多疑問藏在破碎、無厘頭的詞句底下，沉滯而模糊，難以說出口。令人不安的是，Gale雖然身輕如燕，卻似乎不打算閃躲它們。

「那時候我留在艾倫戴爾。」Gale終於開口，聲音平緩。Anna嚥了一下，她不知道Gale真的打算回答這個刺人的疑問。連Elsa都輕輕吸氣。

「長時間遠離魔法森林會令精靈衰弱，尤其是在魔霧封閉的情形下。Iduna明白這一點，但她仍希望我留在艾倫戴爾的期間不要回到森林裡，即使只是短暫離開都要盡量避免。……對她的心情，我作為精靈之時，無法像人類那樣共感。但是現在，我能明白了。」

Gale交覆兩手，就像在撫摸掌上的晨光。她忽然轉頭對Anna微笑一下，又很快拉開視線。

「這座城對她而言不是責任。也許我不該這麼說，但，我不得不認為Iduna是第一個同時深愛著北烏卓人與艾倫戴爾人的人類。她不僅僅是 **希望** 我保護她的家園……那是 **祈求** 。她以古老的、正式的祈禱文，向精靈傾訴她的願望。的確，她像族人那樣崇敬精靈們，和先人一樣背誦了所有和守護靈——和 **我** 交流的制式祈禱文，可是本來，她和風的關係更深切，更像夥伴。我一直覺得我會守護Iduna直到她的最後一刻，而這不只是因為她體內流著那支家族的血……」

Anna注意到Elsa捏緊睡衣下擺，緊跟著又注意到自己也是如此。

「很難用人類的視角去說明所謂的聽取祈禱是怎麼回事。總的來說，即使是最反覆無常、又和Iduna完全沒有關係的精靈，恐怕都會願意停下來好好聽聽她唱誦。您們聽過她歌唱，不是嗎？於是，風是如此回應Iduna的：在妳遠去尋找一切的答案時，我將是艾倫戴爾之風。這就是新的契約。」Gale微微垂眸：「再後來，有一天，我感覺到和她之間的連結斷了。同時，契約也失效了。」

Anna張口，想說什麼，但最後只是小力地吸了吸鼻子。她不敢去看姊姊。

「我離開艾倫戴爾，來到暗海。我能感覺到Iduna留在了這裡，但不清楚究竟是在哪裡。」接著，Gale柔聲呢喃：在北風與海相遇之處……

「那時妳、妳和Nokk碰頭了，對嗎？」Anna沒忍住，問了出口，還聽見自己的鼻音。

Gale露出有點困擾的笑容。「是啊，因為她是暗海的巡弋者，阿托哈蘭的守望者。我們……我們起了點爭執。當然，是以精靈的方式，而那很——那很 **大自然** 。請恕我不詳細解釋了。以我所知的人類語言，即使是北烏卓語之中，都沒什麼詞彙、也沒有相符的文法能夠適當表現那種情況。雖然我們都是在北烏卓森林正式覺醒的精靈，但我靠近了人們呼吸的地方，而她游向了凶暴孤寂的海洋，兩方所守護的事物並不一樣……精靈之間也是很，嗯，多元的。」

「正式覺醒？」Anna小聲問。

Gale點點頭，握起女王掐白了的手，輕拍兩下要它鬆開，才又放離。Anna深吸一口氣，也學著對Elsa這麼做，但姊姊卻反過來緊扣住她的手。

「請想像您是某種無知無識的存在，如果別去想『存在』這件事，您會更加明白我的意思。……有一天，您初次敞開自我，意識到一些人在看著您。他們在看什麼呢？於是您發現了『自己』與『他們』。人們唱著歌，無論是喜悅、憤怒、哀痛還是歡笑的時候，都唱。有時他們無比感謝您，有時又把萬般詛咒加諸於您。慢慢地，您瞭解到這和發生在您身邊的一些事情有關係，其中一些和您有關，其他一些則可能沒有。您瞭解到了『力量』就在您之中，它或者使人們幸福，或者使人們痛苦，而您還會繼續成長……」Gale張開手掌，房中輕輕旋過一道暖風：「我存在、我經歷、我前往。無論我最初是什麼，中途是什麼，這些過程倒也都和人類相像。然後，有一天，我去向了北烏卓的魔法森林。這不是偶然，而是必然。若用人類的智慧加以判斷，那約莫就是神的旨意，或是所謂的命運吧。在萬事萬物的連結之中，有一個方向對您拋出了召喚，於是您也把自己朝著召喚的方向拋了過去……對我而言，或許是這麼一回事。」

「妳在森林裡變成了屬於這片海洋與土地的風之精靈，這就是正式覺醒？」Anna問，但又望向姊姊。Elsa的神色令她憂心。

「也許可以這麼說。很抱歉我信口使用了這樣一種詞彙指代森林與我之間發生的事……這就是我自己的經驗，並非每個精靈都是如此。」

Anna回頭，發現Gale也在觀察著Elsa。第五精靈表情僵硬，這才回應了她們的視線。

「我想妳……剛才說謊了。Gale，妳說了一點謊。」她的聲音是一整束繃緊的弦。

「我很確定我沒有。」Gale平靜地說。

Elsa很慢很慢地搖頭。「妳說媽媽——Iduna，她是由於深愛艾倫戴爾才與妳定下契約，使妳在她遠行的期間不能離開城鎮。」

「如妳所言。」

「不是這樣的。」Elsa說。

Anna打了激靈。她懂了。「Elsa，妳又——」

「媽媽是為了讓妳看著我。」Elsa虛弱地、卻堅定地打斷道：「我那時為了他們將要離家而相當不安，比平常更加無法控制魔法……而且Anna從來沒有放棄靠近我……」

Anna幾乎要尖叫。「天哪，妳這顆腦袋——」

Elsa一揮手指，細碎晶瑩的雪花憑空降落。「那些日子，我每天醒來，都能感覺到房間與往常不同！窗子總是關不好，空氣清新溫暖，即使我出了岔子，冰雪也總是很快消融，雪花就像這樣……妳看，飛舞著，彷彿那裡不只有我……Gale，妳答應守護的不是國民們，而是我。妳是為了我，才沒能陪在媽媽身邊！」

她顫抖著起身，Anna奪手要擋，Gale卻比她更快，旋風驟起只是眨眼之事，一吹就把她推回床際。

「我相當認同陛下在御船殘骸邊說的那段話，」風精靈站起來，撫裙蹲到Elsa膝前。「您是一份禮物，賜予北烏卓人和艾倫戴爾人，身負重任來到世間。就算作為精靈的我把全部力量都放在守護您與陛下之上，這也並不違背我和Iduna的契約，因為您們，這座橋梁，它恰恰承載著這些人們的未來。何況，我當時確實好好把至少一半的時間安排給巡邏城鎮了。」

Anna察覺Gale臉上覆蓋的，是一種幾乎可以稱作冷淡的自制。——這和某些時刻的Elsa是很像的。

「那只是Anna的安慰之辭……」Elsa弱聲說。

哈？原來妳還這麼想？Anna尚未抗議，就聽Gale嘆氣。

「……Elsa，這是妳的壞習慣。」

這口吻！Anna喉頭一哽：這口吻與母親實在太過相似，如果自己不是由於非常清楚面前的人是誰，約莫已經喊著「媽媽」跳入對方懷裡了吧。她看向Elsa，滿意地發現姊姊眼角泛淚，必定也是如此作想。

Gale攏住Elsa的手。「好吧，就當是我說謊了，但謊言並不在您所指出的地方。——假設精靈的意志能像人類那樣敘述：那麼雖然締結了契約，但我並不真正願意成為艾倫戴爾的守護者吧。即使Iduna真誠地期盼著第二個家園安好無虞，但我想守護的只有家園之中的妳們；即使妳並不身負重任，即使妳們不是那座橋梁，但Elsa與Anna仍是Iduna留下來的禮物。……直到誕生為人的現在，這種『意志』仍舊是我的一部分。」

沉默如貓尾，搔刮著淨白的窗口。呼一下，Anna撲到Gale身上，所幸風天生掌握了絕佳的平衡感，這才沒有摔倒在地。Elsa還在大力抹著眼睛，就被一陣暖風捲進下面那團懷抱裡頭。

「要是妳們願意看在精靈的份上賴個床就好了。除了送信之外，我也想送飯進妳們房間，感受看看Iduna的心情呢。」Gale溫聲說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊幼年冒險尋找魔法之河的部分參考自官方繪本（的網路節錄）  
> ＊Gale是Iduna家族的守護靈之設定參考自二代正傳小說（的網路重點整理）


	6. Metamorphosis Into the Unknown(6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊又名Bruni篇

Bruni多了一個新習慣：數日子。她現在會從Anna與Nokk對打（或說全程挨揍）那天開始算起，數數距離這天已經過去了多少日子。她夢裡也數，早晨睜眼賴床時也數，一個人吃早餐時邊打呵欠邊數；去找Olaf打發時間邊鬧邊數；不想吃午餐，躲起來繼續數；聽Nokk說教時故意推撞她，看剛才數到第幾天就撞幾下；溜出城堡找Kristoff，試著融化他的冰手時仍然在數。真受不了時甚至跑去軍營鬧地之巨人，儘管那傢伙就是無趣一詞的化身。連一本正經的Nokk都會在遭遇惡作劇時邊滅火邊怒罵，但巨人？她就只是揮來一堆足夠哮喘患者原地死亡的土塵壓熄火源，放幾次滅幾次，惜字如金，吼都不吼。明明在以前，只要誰打擾整團頑石軍團午睡，它們就會集體起床暴怒蹦踏。現在這種美好傳統去哪兒了？

某天早上，採冰大臣終於忍不住連日來的騷擾，等把一箱子冰扔上後車板，就回頭大聲悲嘆。

「精靈小公主，擁有傳說中的火焰紋章的蠑螈殿下！是不是真要我缺胳膊少腿眼瞎耳聾了，您才肯消停？」

Bruni坐在貨桶上，鼓著雙頰想一想，還是蒸熄了Kristoff臂上那簇小小火苗。「也不用少腿或耳聾，缺胳膊和瞎眼就行了。」她一眨右眼，舔舔嘴唇，指向冰手臂。「一隻就好，真的，還有眼睛算一雙，加起來是二。你看很少，只有二哦。」她伸直食指和中指，靠在鼓蹦的臉頰邊甜笑。

Kristoff把手臂泡進旁邊一桶冰渣水：「永遠別想。還有，妳Anna媽媽Elsa媽媽可不會忍心見妳算術能力這麼不妙。」這些冰渣的品質沒法和Elsa的造物相比，但倒還能讓一隻被精靈之火欺負的魔法手臂感覺好過點。

Bruni聽見他喊「媽媽們」時不禁皺臉，哼了一聲。「我可沒算錯。燒融了就算一，燒沒了就是零。我還給你算一加一呢，該感激我的。」

Kristoff的冰眼珠再次凍見了那張小臉氣噗噗的一瞬間。其實這些天來早注意到了……

「好，我來告訴妳吧。」他搔搔鼻尖，抬指一叩冰胳膊關節處的圓球組織：「我這雙眼睛和這隻手，加起來不是二、不是三，就算全燒沒了也不是零。它們每個分開算都是無限大，加在一起自然還是無～限～大。怎麼樣？聽起來是不是很神祕，但也很合理？這就是Elsa的魔法。妳懂為什麼嗎？」他變得躍躍欲試：「問我嘛，答案很讓人感動喔。」

「不了。反正不管為什麼，」Bruni露出一種天真而憧憬，哪兒卻有點殘暴的眼神。「我都想燒。」

Kristoff呃了一聲。「妳確定真的不問問我……」

「全燒沒了也不是零，那是多少？」火精靈打斷他。

「嗯，還是無限大吧。」Kristoff摸摸下巴。他當官總攬採冰商務後才曉得了一些數學名詞，拿出來唬小孩唬得了一時，若要繼續扯皮那可是您好慢走下次見了。「好啦，妳該告訴我為什麼這些天都躲著媽媽們了。」

Bruni猛吁出一口飄著火星的熱氣。「我才沒躲。」她咬唇抓磨Anna為她訂製的小皮靴。

Kristoff同情地伸手，想摸摸這孩子的背，思考半秒後又縮了回去。

「——根本不需要躲。你也住城堡裡，該知道她們這幾天有多討厭，黏答答的。」Bruni弓高背脊，像幼獸噴氣呦鳴：「 **黏答答** ——還是你的眼珠其實一點也不無限大，所以什麼都沒看見？」

Kristoff張開嘴巴，闔上，然後才又張開。「Anna、Elsa這幾天和Gale的感情是挺融洽的。」

火精靈的太陽穴邊濺出火星沫子，差點燒了屁股底下的木桶：「那不叫融洽，那叫 **黏成一團強迫症。** 」

Kristoff尷尬地笑了笑。「至少黏出來的氣氛很融洽。唉，一樣啦。」

「Elsa沒說錯，她真的弄壞了你腦子。」火精靈舌尖溜出酸甜的聲音。

「火氣好大。」Kristoff抽出冰胳膊，看著天空轉轉手腕，濕淋淋的。「妳確定自己不是在嫉妒嗎？因為媽媽們被搶走了？或者是Gale被搶走了？也沒見妳和她特別好，她倒還比較替Nokk操心吧。是不是我漏掉什麼了？」

Bruni撓抓紅髮，臉蛋埋進膝頭。「忌妒？不對，這是身體不舒服，看見就好熱好想燒……」

「妳該知道有個詞就叫『妒火中燒』。」

Bruni搖搖頭，卻嗚鳴一聲，像有隻嗓子卡住的鳥剛剛飛過。她竄下來，往城堡跑了回去。Kristoff搔搔臉，冰眼珠咕溜咕溜轉，回想這些日子來難以不記住的某些情景，慢慢就又再度露出尷尬的微笑。

**好吧，這孩子說的也不算全部不對，她們是有些過於融洽了。**

下午四時半，採冰大臣頂著滿身熱汗、手攢生意簿子蹚進城堡，去往書房的路上碰見Kai。「還是那樣。」對方是個嚴肅的、嘴角向來深深往下嵌的男人，此時竟面帶微笑提醒一聲，便即擦身而過。

採冰大臣敲了書房的門，沒人回應，倒是聽見裡頭隱隱傳來爭吵聲：

「——不要再給我這種建議了！妳要是想當外表溫吞內心霸道的女王大人，都行，回北烏卓森林搞去，反正我不這麼幹——」

「外表溫吞內心霸道？這是個誤會。我恐怕只是想向現任女王進諫、今年已經不時興看似陽光爽朗實際上卻一肚子瘋狂想法的機靈鬼那套了。」

「瘋狂的機靈鬼？？妳不說我還以為妳愛死機靈鬼了呢！還以為妳在『冰山霸道女王大人要不就是愛著野生小狼狗要不就是想養家居小奶狗』這兩種套路中選了小狼狗那一條呢！怎麼，因為退流行了妳就要否認這一切嗎？？？」

「我沒有要否認——不對，妳套了我的話——我要說的是，對，我給了很多建議，哪怕不合妳的喜好，但這裡不該有人因為直言不諱就變成冰山霸道傲嬌女王——」

「傲嬌是妳自己加的！」

Kristoff選好時機破門而入。

「妳們不能這麼融洽下去。」他謹慎地說。

姊妹們站在書桌後。Anna凶狠瞪來，眼神絕對不像在看受過重傷並蒙受魔法改造肉體後發誓要守護未婚妻與她親姊之間禁忌戀情的前任未婚夫。Elsa好一點，沒瞪他，可是雙目好似幽深寒水，整個人彷彿從湖中升起、手拿金銀試煉凡人良心的女神：「所以你也覺得我是冰山霸道傲嬌女王嗎？」Kristoff沉思半秒，決定還是假裝沒聽見這種弦外之音。

「我告誡過她們了。」站在兩人中間的Gale低聲說。她看起來很困擾但也很幸福，兩掌分別抓住姊妹們的雙手，就像牴著兩頭即將對撞的蠻牛。

「呃嗯，顯然沒用。可能因為妳也是創造融洽氣氛的一員？」Krisstoff提醒。

Gale微微臉紅，遮掩似地把姊妹往兩側更分開一點。「你最好有正事喔。」Anna把Gale的手臂甩成了波浪形，邊悶聲說。

「有的，來稟告兩位故意在馬麻眼底吵架的小鬼。」採冰大臣上前，將簿子往滿是公文的桌上一放。就見Elsa猛地從Gale手裡抽出雙掌，垂臉不看風精靈和妹妹，卻又不禁往上偷瞄。

Kristoff望望自己的手臂，轉轉眼珠。這裡太融洽，太火熱了，我會融化嗎。他想。

Anna快速翻閱簿子。「這個怎麼了？」她指著某格數字。

Kristoff正搧著衣領，瞥去一眼。「Bruni來找我，和她聊天耽誤了一下，這一家的冰就融化了。天氣熱得有點過頭，妳不覺得嗎？」他想扯開話題。

「Bruni去找你？什麼事？」Anna和姊姊一對視，同時瞇眼望來。

「知道嗎，妳們就像那種疏忽了孩子令他寂寞到溜去找隔壁鄰居玩，終於發現這件事之後還拍門質問鄰居的父母。」

三個女人聽了，同時歪頭摀額，只差在歪的角度不太一樣。

「我知道這兩天是比較忙。」Anna看向公文，咬著嘴唇說。

「我太有些忘乎所以了……」Elsa視線飄忽，連帶也說得曖昧。

「我就是……放不太下她們。」Gale嘆氣。「我想這也不難理解。」她愛憐地攏了攏姊妹倆的肩膀。

「可能不難吧。話說居然是精靈比較誠實，這樣真的好嗎？」Krisstoff的視線隨意掠過桌上公文。最裡面那張紙是不是某國女王的來信？「我覺得Bruni更需要陪伴。她就是個孩子。」

「嗯……精靈的年紀不是重點，但……也許一百多歲？」Gale沉吟。

「什麼？誰？誰一百多歲？」

「Bruni。」Gale以微妙的語氣道：「我不是說因此就可以放著她不管，不過Bruni的年紀顯然比她們要大一點。況且這裡還有你、Nokk和地之巨人在。」她擦擦手掌，有些侷促不安。

Kristoff為之語塞。「好吧，她一百多歲，所以妳到底幾歲？……等等，當我沒問。唉，媽媽們也需要媽媽，難為了孩子。至少別在孩子面前這種黏法吧？——雖然我是很開心啦……真的很開心……」

誰都知道晚餐時刻是家庭瑣事容易發酵成危險要素的場合。Nokk從自己被御賜三掌的那一夜以來就老愛裝得若無其事，凡事若沒燒到自己頭上就撒手不理，而Gale、Elsa和Anna或許是有些心虛，左一下右一下老愛抓空子往Bruni盤裡放食物。Kristoff看見Anna又插起幾瓣甜豆伸往火精靈的盤子，心底不禁「喔噢」了一聲。

果不其然Bruni大叫：「我不要吃菜了！」

Anna一愣，大概有些發窘，但馬上又端出家長的架式來。「不可以，小乖，妳現在是人類，飲食要均衡。」

「我已經吃很多燉蘿蔔了。」Bruni嫌惡地說，口水從伸長的舌頭滾落手背：「妳為什麼就不管管Elsa？她把她的燉蘿蔔全塞給我！」

Elsa尷尬地抽餐巾去給她擦手。Gale板起臉道：「妳也沒全吃，不是燒掉了兩塊嗎？」

「怎麼突然管我吃東西？妳們今天不 **眉目傳情** 了嗎？」

Bruni邊踢桌腳邊抗議，這句話瞬間引發餐桌上空氣氛的小小爆炸。Elsa馬上抽回餐巾摺了又摺，Gale微笑著捏緊湯匙，Anna懵懂地點了點頭而後才用力搖頭。

「誰教妳這種話的？」Nokk悶聲問，大長腿抵住孩子的腳。

「不用誰教。Olaf看的書有很多字。」Bruni躲開她，滿意地審視爆炸效果。

「妳們最好檢查一下Olaf看的書……」Kristoff抹抹嘴，撇頭小聲說，然後才以大冰掌壓住Bruni的頭頂：「妳管Elsa和Anna叫眉目傳情當然可以，但妳說Gale和她們眉目傳情，這就……很有趣了。」

「當然很有趣。Anna和Elsa都 **需要** 她，她也 **愛** 死她們了，昨天Elsa什麼都還沒說、什麼都還沒做，Gale就曉得她想倒果汁，沒錯這就是 **眉目傳情** ！」

「妳可以不用那麼強調那個詞……」第五精靈喃喃道。

「小乖，妳知道Gale只是，這個，她只是太像大家的媽媽了。」Anna舉蘋果汁潤潤喉後說。「妳想試試看嗎？遞暗號給Gale？我還聽說你們以前可以分享思緒耶，這比打暗號更厲害。人類之間是不太方便，但反正有意思，妳就試試看嘛。」

Bruni聽著，眼睛裡的光瀅瀅閃動，一下似乎被逗笑了，一下又鼓起腮幫子。「這叫有意思？才不要呢。」大家都見她瞪了Elsa的手一眼，又收回視線，低頭把盤子裡的食物攪成一團，然後放火燒焦：「我不吃了。」

「嘿！」Anna皺眉，卻被Elsa按住肩膀。

「想喝冰果汁嗎？」Elsa問。火精靈立刻回頭，臉上有些驚訝。Elsa繼續說：「妳剛才是……想吃冰，對嗎？」

她快手倒了一杯蘋果汁，往裡頭彈進一大塊冰。Bruni嘟著嘴，眼睛發光，望那杯冰果汁好一會兒，最後卻道：「我不要。」旋即往餐室外跑。

Kristoff大喊：「喂！妳去哪兒！」

Bruni頭也不回地叫：「去找大巨人！」

她一路跑出城堡，在岔路煞足、扭腰、拐身，甩頭，轉彎時每個動作彷彿都要擦出火星沫子那般衝向軍營。夜裡有種濕濕涼涼的氣味，沁人心脾，但也令她打了個噴嚏。她知道這時候地之巨人剛吃完簡單的晚餐，若非正來回散步巡視，就是還坐在餐室的爐火前小憩。對方雖不擁有實質上的職務，但起居非常規律，她早摸熟了。

前路突遇一個士兵擋著。那士兵遠遠看見她，一下慌了手腳，好不容易回神退到旁邊，刻意粗著嗓子壓住顫音：「烤焦小子去哪？巨人女士在塔上放哨哪！」

Bruni把士兵的畏懼通通看在眼底。「讓開讓開！烤焦你哦！」她放聲大叫，又衝向城牆樓梯。她想，那些士兵以為這個別名很可愛，覺得這樣叫就能讓她看起來沒那麼奇異可怕，她卻覺得很彆扭。自己是常故意烤焦巨人的麵包沒錯，但那不代表她沒有名字！

巨人果然在塔上，正遠遠望著山路那一邊。Bruni一下跳到她背上，勒住硬梆梆的頸子：「抓到啦！」

巨人微微回頭，依舊沉默，但彎起下臂。Bruni順勢爬到身前，倚著坐住。

「今天也好無聊，」她悶悶地說。「她們還是在玩那什麼——玩扮家家酒。現在輪到Elsa和Anna自己當小孩，Gale當媽媽，就不用我演什麼了。那個遊戲讓人看了好難受。……呼，別總說她們……Olaf一看書就著魔，自言自語起來怎麼喊他都不停下。……Nokk，哼，她講沒幾句話就皺眉頭，艾倫戴爾裡光她一個人有心事嗎？馴鹿男也很自得其樂，喜歡說些無聊笑話自我感動，Sven打呼都比他好聽。……」她長吐一口氣：「每個人都有自己的事——要做的事，尤其是心事……妳也是，妳是小巨人，要保護艾倫戴爾。」

巨人木然地往塔下走，途中對誰搖搖手，立刻就有一個士兵上來替位置。「辛苦了！」那人經過時說。Bruni目送他上塔遠去，忽探手撈來巨人的馬尾，大力叼咬髮絲。

「妳玩得很鎮定。」她嚼斷了幾根頭髮，語音模糊：「反正我就不懂事……她們會不會覺得最無聊的人是我？大石頭，做人好難噢，我想回去當蠑螈，就不用心煩今天得當孩子還是其他什麼才好了。啊，妳笑了？妳在笑對不對？我不管，妳笑了！」

巨人一路抱她回營房。住的雖是舒適的單人間，但一個小方格裡空空蕩蕩，除了桌床箱櫃外沒有任何雜物。Bruni被放在床上坐好，還是昂頭瞪著巨人看。

「我今晚不回城堡。」她齜牙裂嘴。

巨人搖頭，慢慢道：「睡覺時間……帶妳回去。」

Bruni賭氣，朝她噴了一口火沫，倒在床上扒來枕頭抱著。巨人不閃不避，火光到鼻尖前就熄滅。她坐進桌，抱著雙手眼睛一閉，便這樣巍然不動了。Bruni跪起來，攀去搖晃她的手腳，搖啊搖都沒反應，只好退回床上蜷縮。

「烤焦妳喔……」火精靈埋進枕中呢喃，大黑眼眨了眨。

＊

Elsa知道，哪怕自己和Anna偶爾想起兩人並不是小鬼頭，而Gale也不真是她們的媽媽，事情都很難挽回。她就是控制不住，每每當著三人都在的時刻和Anna一起向Gale撒嬌——吵嘴啦打鬧啦分享食物或任何東西啦，甚至卿卿我我。雖然還不清楚Gale對血緣禁忌到底持有哪種看法，總之，即使是在她真的想不太起罪惡感的時候，Gale也從來沒有主動提醒她們，或對此表現不適。

現在Gale簡直是和她們形影不離了。之前Elsa本來還沒和Anna黏得那麼緊，但Gale就像某種化學媒介，逐漸將她們三個固定住。三個人都很清楚，這和她們對Iduna的思念有關。

「我本來以為這種心情會很痛——我是說，想念——會讓我們沒法忍受待在一起。」某次，Anna趁Gale離開書房取東西的時候說。「但現在我覺得，天下之大，倒也不是只有這種套路。」

Elsa突然想澆妹妹冷水。其實這通常意味著她想澆自己冷水。「嗯哼，所以妳的意思是，也許我們走的是『可能我們只是沒意識到自己有多痛』這種套路。」

「我的姊姊聽起來像是病態依戀情節的愛好者。病態依戀可是很寂寞的喔。」

「是噢，很寂寞噢……hmm，為什麼妳要說得像是我們還沒經歷過？」

「有新角色加入了嘛，二週目。」

各種套路以及關於這些套路的反思，真的讓她們變得很忙，無暇理會前未婚夫的忠告、故作姿態的屬下／坐騎，還有本來視如愛子的一百多歲的精靈寶寶。最近有個糟糕的情況，那就是Anna越來越常在睡前哀嘆「喔Elsa，我們今天是不是又沒有好好對待Bruni」，而Elsa竟然不知道怎麼回答，直到隔天這個情況再重複一遍。

Gale是這麼說的：「她和地之巨人待在一起。」這是事實，但被用以自我安慰，安慰了好幾、好幾天。

所以終於有這麼一天到來：高大勝於男性的禁衛，那尚沒名字的小巨人，她橫攏著一個虛弱地蜷縮起來的孩子，在下午急奔進城堡。孩子昏昏沉沉，臉色病紅，灼燒的吐息如字面所言帶有火星，把一頭紅髮都爍亮，還使小巨人的前襟焦糊一片。

「Bruni！」Anna尖叫，從走廊這邊飛撲過去。

巨人只說了一個字：燙。

她說的是Bruni。火精靈正發著燒，體溫還在追高。女王立刻喚來御醫，在孩子的房中診治。但御醫神色猶疑，最後只說是受寒，開了退燒藥。Olaf靠在巨人旁邊用小樹杈摀臉，Elsa以一點點來遲的雪為Bruni冷敷，Gale輕輕保持氣流通暢，每人神色各有各的壓抑。

Nokk是最遲的。她終於快走進來，Anna掃去一眼，眼角免不了沾著一滴薄艷的遷怒。水精靈只若不見，指尖向Bruni鬢角一抹，點起汗水按在舌上。

「Earth Giant，把這個變態趕出艾倫戴爾！」女王大叫，被姊姊摀著額頭往後拉。

Nokk迎上巨人的視線，兩邊都面無表情。「怎麼了，現代人都不知道如何以舌頭看病了嗎？我很遺憾。」她說：「別吃藥了，不會有用。」

「妳知道她為什麼發燒？」Elsa眼睛一亮。

「能量失衡，系統失調。」

女王張口：「Earth Giant，把這隻裝神弄鬼的動物給——」

「——吾主，這裡有一個基本的假設，那就是我們的人類形態由您與阿托哈蘭內積存的力量塑造而出；但人類的形態，也就是這副虛弱的肉體，使我們快速老化，容易生病，這包含了——容我這麼說：精神與神經系統失調。艾倫戴爾的精神醫學發展得還不錯，不是嗎？既然如此之多的因素都會對這具軀殼造成影響，動搖寄存其中的力量，使它虛弱，使它消亡，那麼最重要的就是找到影響最劇之處及其原因。不過，我們的時間不是太多。」

「從敘事方法來看又有一點太囉嗦了。」Olaf沉思。

女王用力眨眼：「好，妳暗示了很多事情。妳說能量失衡，那有什麼辦法使它恢復平衡？我們需要再爆破任何違章建築嗎？」

Nokk勾起Bruni額前的冷汗，舉高，汗珠便冉冉上浮。「首先，水記得一切。吾主？」

「是我猜的那樣嗎？」Elsa愁苦道。

「我覺得只有汗水恐怕不太夠……」Olaf又一次沉思。

「不准讓Bruni流血，其他的我沒意見。」Anna說。

「……如果讓我建議，」Nokk冷靜地說：「請使用稀釋後的溶液。」

放在床腳的一桶淨水升浮入空，包圍了汗珠，將它吞入體內。Elsa微一深呼吸，將力量揮灑向水體。瞬間，水體破開，水幕紛凝，藍白色的冰創造了一幅景象：有一漥池子，池中飄搖植被，草葉間有什麼鑽出頭來……

冰雕再消變，一只大蠑螈生出了一條細小幼體，游放入池底。冰角一跳，大蠑螈的影子融去，小蠑螈稍稍長大了，頰邊有鰓。便如此又融又凝，那幼體長為成體，鰓痕隱去，體色紫藍，來回於水陸之間。

「Bruni……」Anna低喃，原本昂著頭，此刻望向床上的孩子。「妳們見過嗎？」

Gale臉龐昂著，受魔法之冰映開淺水色。她搖頭。「即使在精靈之間，也不一定會分享這樣的……思緒。如果這些還能說是思緒……」

紫藍色的小蠑螈四處覓食，在枯草裡翻蟲子，沙岸邊找螃蟹，伸大舌頭鑽螺貝，對於同類幼體也沒什麼忌諱，有時鑽進枯木洞中休憩。冰上的魔法淡去了，水漸漸凝不住，往下濺落。Elsa和Nokk同時彈指，再度施法，Anna看見她們眼中映著精靈的——因為不曾在人類或任何生物身上見過，因此只能說是屬於精靈的——色彩。這色彩蔓延入冰，就使它重新有了生氣。

小蠑螈生活在森林中，逐日近了人類生活的地方。牠伏在暗處，遠遠瞧著人類生活。倘使有時牠正伏在樹洞中，有人要來拾柴劈柴，就迅即爬避。牠看見人們生火，柴上慢慢升起焦煙，火越發地大，噴出明晃晃的星沫。面對這景象，閉眼了都在黑暗裡舞動著影子，連在遠處也能感覺到溫暖。小蠑螈越來越著迷於火，以及人類圍火而坐的地方。人類總是在火邊做事，有時相愛，有時流血。牠運氣好時，便能就這麼趴看到火滅；運氣不好時，哪怕有人來抓掃，仍然硬撐著，好幾次差點給抓住。

Anna從牠靜靜望火的背影裡收受到一種曖昧的情感。還沒怎麼細想，就聽Olaf自言自語：原來爬蟲類也喜歡溫暖，討厭寂寞。

但那隻小蠑螈喜歡的不只是溫暖。每當見到人類獵捕後把食物烤熟、甚至在爭鬥中灼傷彼此，牠都瞪圓了黑漆漆的眼珠。牠每次從枯木中逃躲，都能直覺到火的力量藏在人類、柴薪與獵物之間。牠喜歡那力量，感覺投入其中就能燒毀許多可被燒毀、該被燒毀的事物，或相反，令它們溫暖，生機勃勃。牠是一隻蠑螈，當然不知道那樣的事物會是些什麼，但最強烈的感覺仍然是：好想投入火中，感受火焰，擁有火焰。然而她是一隻蠑螈，她離火焰、甚至哪怕只是溫暖，向來都很遠。

有一天，紫藍色的蠑螈沒有再逃，牠隱伏在枯柴中，任由人類將自己投入火堆。

冰消融成水，墜落時被Nokk接住，正要收回桶中時，卻「嘶」地全蒸發了。Anna摀住臉，Elsa扶著她的肩膀，Gale靜靜疊著手，地之巨人仍然面無表情。

「Bruni需要很多、很多、很多冰果汁來平衡自己。」Olaf說。

「那恐怕再多冰果汁都不夠用。顯然成為人類之後，她的情感比作為精靈時帶來更多危險。」Nokk淡淡道。「我的淺見是：她太想要燒點什麼，於是她就發燒了。」

有人從外頭出聲：「她是說過很想燒……」

所有人回頭，看見門板微微開著，縫隙中露出Kristoff的大鼻子。他推開門，左右望一望所有人，撓撓頭，只好進來了。

「所以她想燒什麼？」Olaf驚恐地追問。

「也許不是太難明白……」Anna弱聲說，想要往前走。

Elsa正揉著太陽穴，這時放手壓住妹妹肩膀：「我可以讓她燒。」

Kristoff沒說話，因為他認為Gale具備常識，其豐富程度遠勝在場諸位，想必馬上會出聲阻止。果然她立刻道：「不行。」

Kristoff放鬆地吐氣。

「我來吧。」Gale說。

「哈？等一下，」Kristoff伸手去攔，扯著嘴角看Nokk：「妳妳、妳不阻止嗎？」

Nokk皺眉。「為什麼？是誰讓她發燒，誰就讓她燒。」

「嗯這很好懂——不對！燒就完事了嗎？很明顯這孩子非常寂寞呀！」

Nokk點點頭。「她寂寞，但這不是全部，僅僅消解寂寞不是答案。人類的欲望有時會龐大到自體無法承受，既然如此就讓她發洩直到可以承受。直線式的處理手段，省時間，早見效。」

這話裡一定有破綻，可我怎麼找不到？！Kristoff顫抖著反駁：「放任小孩胡亂發洩的代價很大！」天哪我好弱，他想。但這批人的常識呢？好吧也許這種辯論不屬於常識的範疇……。他望向艾倫戴爾姊妹，卻發現她們由於罪惡感作祟，已經遭到Nokk的理論完美誘惑了，甚至看起來都還想往前超車。

Nokk再度皺眉。「如你所言，所以需要大人擔起責任。」

「誰擔得住精靈之火啊！」

Nokk雙眉皺得更緊了，有些不耐煩。「很高興Gale正好也是精靈，而且近四百歲了，是大人。」

待她說完，現場寂靜無聲。「啊是嗎」、Kristoff呆滯應聲，可是在看見Gale的表情後閉嘴了。

「讓她睡覺……」安靜不知多久，地之巨人抿住嘴，按著床尾說。

＊

Bruni睡得很不安穩。她不時失去意識，頻頻見到一些景象模糊虯結，如火跳耀。偶爾有人在她耳邊低低啜泣，偶爾有人對著她唱哪哪哪嘿呀哪，還有人拿樹枝戳她，又或呢喃「好孩子，等妳睡醒了，想要什麼媽媽全部買給妳」甚至長篇大論「火龍啊，待妳醒覺，就讓這片峽灣成為火之王座吧！人類那原始可笑的情感有時也如自然那樣令人畏怖，這也許是因為人類其實也該歸屬為自然的一環。為什麼我們要為了思想的便捷而令它們二元對立呢？既然如今妳正橫跨在自然與人類之間的深淵，那麼正好噗呃！——讓我說完不行嗎？這叫睡眠學習法！……」然後是「真要說的話我只能算妳姊姊，近四百什麼的就是驢叫聲」……

倒也不總是這麼吵。有只冰冰涼涼綿綿軟軟的什麼會輕輕包住她。燒疼了的他往冷意縮去，立刻就在失控的夏日跳進一漥池塘。她有時能在池塘裡待很久，有時只短短一下就回到沙漠了。……等等，她去過沙漠嗎？一個沒有水的地方，聽起來倒也很安靜……都是沙土，不能燃燒，就像這隻巨大堅硬的手臂，按過來一碰就熄，不得不平靜……

Bruni逐漸醒過來。眼睛還不能張得很開，房裡沒光，窗簾遮得緊實。她意識到自己還有一具身體而且並非蠑螈後，才往旁邊歪頭。

Nokk坐在那裡。她也轉頭。

「終於醒了，小火龍。……妳燒了快一個禮拜。想喝水嗎？——哦，不好意思忘了問，您的腦子還是固體嗎？」

——幾分鐘之後，Bruni乖乖地讓衝進房裡的Anna抱住，沒胡鬧抵抗。現在她不想燒任何東西了，身體裡光光的沒有一絲火焰，好累好累。

但是，「Anna，好熱……」她無法不抱怨。艾倫戴爾女王立刻嗷嗷叫著退開，換冰之人靈上前。火精靈幾乎是在碰到對方的瞬間就扒了上去，因為實在是太涼爽了。

採冰大臣踱進房間。「喔沒關係，我不介意妳抱著媽媽和我說話。其實我也沒什麼要說啦，」他瞅著水精靈。「就是在想，人類也不一定非得把欲望發洩出來對不對？他可以生一場病，自己燒個幾天，只要有人來陪他，就不至於燒得無可挽回……」

Nokk冷冷地微笑。「幸運的話是如此。」

「嗯哼，寂寞不是全部，但解決寂寞會是個好開始。我就這麼想想。」Kristoff看著Bruni把頭栽進Elsa的胸脯。那可真是讓人懷念Marshmallow。

「我們不會再那樣了。」第五精靈在孩子的頭上輕聲道。

Bruni搖搖頭，眼眶濕熱。「我討厭看妳們玩寂寞的遊戲。」

Anna再次衝過來抱住家人們，直到Bruni抵著她的臉往外推。

「噢，她是個纖細敏感的孩子，就像她的……尾巴？」不知何時，Olaf站在Kristoff腳邊沉思：「沒錯，是這樣，有時候爬蟲類需要斷尾求生，但牠們不總是捨得如此，尤其當牠們很寶貴自己的尾巴的時候。」

「不錯的結論，雪人。」Nokk抱著手臂，向後斜睨。「人類也有尾巴——寂寞就是他們的尾巴。在你身邊的人都很寂寞時，你也不得不變得寂寞。如果你很珍視身邊之人的寂寞，那麼你的尾巴就會越來越臃腫；假如當它變得比你還要大，你仍不願割捨離棄，那麼你的存在就會遭受吞噬……」

Gale從門外靜靜回望。「或者變得想燒盡一切？」她柔聲說。

「好了既然如此，我們不曉得快要遭受吞噬或想燒盡一切的人除了小乖之外還有誰，」Anna狂翻白眼，把Gale牽了進來：「總之讓我靠著一時半刻的清醒這麼說吧：我們需要約定好不再讓彼此的寂寞膨脹——尤其不該藉著看起來很不寂寞，實際上卻非常寂寞的那種遊戲偷渡它。」

「很溫馨，不過我討厭這種環結，恕不奉陪。」Nokk揮揮手，轉身往外走。

「嘿，妳最需要這種約定了！」

Elsa看見Bruni眨著眼睛。「想說什麼嗎？」

「不約定也可以。」Bruni把臉埋進她的頸窩，噴著餘熱嘟囔。「寂寞到想燒盡一切又不是誰的錯。反正我不想說是我的錯。」

Nokk不曉得房裡的人們是否真做好了約定，她往外走，直走出城堡。這裡可以聽見鎮上的喧鬧聲，但也不至於離鎮民們太近。

再到海崖散散心吧，她正想著，卻感覺到一股視線，轉頭便見地之巨人站在通往軍營的岔道上，兩人其實距離不遠。

「妳現在也是不怎麼需要做約定的那種人類，對不對？」Nokk扯高嘴角。

地之巨人沒有反應。Nokk轉身向海崖走去。


	7. Where The North Wind Meets The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是Metamorphosis Into the Unknown的劇情超遠跳寫，主要是為了投放水風組黃色廢料，也塞滿各種因為坑了正篇來不及寫的腦洞，比如：  
> ＊諾克過去是殺害萬千生靈的水妖  
> ＊提及科羅納王國、樂佩與卡桑德拉在劇集之後的一點點邊緣私設（只在對話中出現）
> 
> ※水風負責打炮、老人talk、KISS、打炮、KISS，有futa與暴力流血橋段  
> 段落大概如下  
> 一：水風打炮  
> 二：群戲嘴砲  
> 三：安娜和小夥伴合體與打架；Elsanna合體施放廣域特效  
> 四：水風打炮

人類會作夢，而那就是一場夢。

狂風壓迫暴進，高濺的巨浪是一堵坍塌的牆，破碎的泡沫朝天空祈禱，烏雲籠罩，雨水刺垂深海。但就在這暴虐的情景裡，有無可計數的生命正在呼吸，燃燒著能量，因此她相信自己所尋找的那一個也在，尚未熄滅。

伊杜娜！

她把自己推入海中，向底端而去。每深入一寸，希望就闇滅一分。她依然感覺不到和伊杜娜的聯繫。海水侵蝕她的身體，將泡沫啃咬成一團團驚懼的魚群，愈發細小、分散。她明明聽得見船桅斷裂的回聲，帆布濕透，變得厚重卻脆弱，向四面八方撕扯，殘缺，殘缺，殘缺。這殘缺彷彿永遠不會停止傷害它自己。她覺得很靠近了，只要再更靠近一點，就能和沙礫藻葉一齊爬上甲板，把肆虐的海水推出船艙，伊杜娜和她的丈夫必定還在裡面。

轟隆、轟隆……泡沫離散得差不多了，不夠他們呼吸的。但沒關係，人類可以吞噬精靈的身體。讓伊杜娜與阿格納爾躺在懷裡吸吮自己，她能保護他們回到海面之上，逃離雷鳴和暴雨。

白光閃過，崩雷切入海中。海裡有的不只是壞滅的事物，等在那裡的卻也不全然是生命。……有一匹馬，黑暗、冷酷，強大，邪惡，浮游在前方，她再也不能前進。牠的身體全由遭到惡靈吞噬的生命構成，只要曾經美好的一切消融入水，每一滴都能成為牠的力量。

伊杜娜和阿格納爾在牠腹中嗎？

不在那裡。她聞不見。

精靈不該暈眩的，可是她暈眩了。她想掀起波濤，吹翻殘酷的海，可是惡靈就只是冷冷地佔據黑暗，事物從牠蹄下沉沒遠去。

「我知道是你……」風將殘缺的身體剜成字句，聲音是破碎的淚滴，上升、上升，她則下沉。

——你不是精靈。你永遠會是那隻惡魔，水中的妖靈，將人類當成食物那樣去愛，偷走每個孩子與他們的笑聲，為的只是折磨生命、收割死亡……

黑暗的馬奔騰而來，將她往上頂，頂過不知是什麼的碎片，頂破海面，頂入天空。她太虛弱，幾乎維持不了自己，只能吊伏在雲霧中，讓腥穢的水滴靜靜下墜，墜入馬匹的額頭，消失在牠戚寒發光的眼底、狂肆放浪的鬃毛間。

「我知道是你殺了伊杜娜！」暴風尖嘯。

妖靈之馬瞇寒雙目，輕蔑的弧度宛若笑聲。

蓋兒瞪大眼睛。頂上是艾倫戴爾城堡廂房的懸樑。窗沒關起，簾未拉盡，夜色深涼一如水底。

人類會作夢，而這就是一場夢。——她現在是人類，作了一個感覺好遙遠的夢，它與記憶、與現實都有所出入。因為精靈不會說話，不會哭泣，不該也不曾那樣憤怒。

她輕輕翻身，背上都是冷汗。諾克躺在床的另一邊，睡容是張無感情的瓷白面具，一呼一吸緩慢規律。被褥之下，兩人都裸著身體，蓋兒還感覺得到睡前狂歡留在腿間的乾涸液痕。她聽著諾克呼吸，慢慢伸掌，隔空放在對方鼻下，虎口間滿是熱息。

人類失去氧氣，就會死。

倘若一點點抽走空氣，一絲絲抽走聲音，人類會在睡夢裡失去能量，血液中塞滿廢氣，體溫下降。感到危險而勉強醒來時，已經晚了。窒息，缺氧，咽喉收縮，肺臟崩癟，腦部壞傷，眼珠暴凸。就那樣沒能留下遺言而死。

或者，也有相反的方式。

蓋兒騎上諾克的腰，捋髮吻她。舌尖推開薄軟的唇瓣，撬開古板咬起的牙齒，毫不留情彈勾舌肉。人類的口腔，本來會在睡眠時減少唾液分泌，而後因此乾燥發臭，但諾克的身體總是濕潤得剛剛好，乾淨涼爽，也許因為她是水精靈轉化而成的人類吧。

也許因為曾經是吞噬了大量生命的水妖吧。

但無論曾經是精靈，還是妖靈，她現在都是人類。只要往呼吸道吹入高壓氧，漸漸提升純度，短時間內就能造成氧中毒。肺臟損壞，中樞神經受傷，視覺與聽覺產生障礙，癲癇可能發作，導致死亡。若不想這麼費時間，也可以試試強行灌入大量空氣，破壞肺泡。

然而吻持續著，對死亡的想像也持續著。舌肉相互攪吮得亂七八糟，蓋兒閉著眼，感覺得到下體又把對方弄濕了，在腰腹上塗抹著、塗抹著。

「……發亮了喔。」

吻暫時停止了，諾克貼著彼此唇緣說話，嗓音低低震顫、不很清晰。蓋兒微微睜眼，看見對方眼底異光隱約——而光源來自她的咽喉。

蓋兒頸上的精靈印記浮現出來，正在發亮。是因為作了那個夢，才在無意識中漸漸半靈化的嗎？或者作夢之前就開始了呢？無法分辨。她眨眨眼，意識到對方正低垂眼簾凝視自己，眼底洄游著一目瞭然的神態，就啪地摀住了對方的嘴。諾克靜靜任她摀著。

五位精靈都有印記，諾克的印記在額頭正中。但現在那裡什麼都沒有，無影無形的瓷白色面具仍端整戴著。半靈化是精靈們以人類之身重新取回精靈特性的過程，完全的精靈體則是這個過程的終點。事實證明，她們如今以人類之身重新達至的精靈體，強大勝於過去全然作為精靈之時。

但半靈化並不總是意味著回歸，有時它更像是驅往混沌的道路——身為人類與精靈的混合體之際，並非每個人都能夠掌握平衡，就連天生的人類之靈艾爾莎也曾經失足。幸好，橋樑不只有一端，而人靈擁有人王。

驅往混沌，陷入狂暴。這樣啊，我是有那麼點兒發狂。蓋兒撫摸喉嚨，直視著沉默不語的諾克。

不公平，明明妳是妖靈。明明曾經偷走自己鍾愛之人的孩子，使她在悲痛下投河而死，不得不成為水妖的一部份。明明是這種畸形的惡魔，卻受阿托哈蘭揀選，在試煉中成為了精靈，甚至轉化為人類。看，多麼冷靜古板的學究，一名恪守禮節的紳士。為什麼在夜裡發狂的只有我？

「我夢到妳了。」蓋兒啞聲說，聲音裡有淺而刺的眷戀。「妳、暗海，和伊杜娜。」

她快意地看見諾克動搖了。

「那讓我想起很多事。過去，和更多的過去，之類的。」她若無其事地挖掘傷口。「那樣看我做什麼？妳自己還把它當民俗故事講給歐拉夫聽呢。」

「既然我必須以這副軀殼呼吸，和他們一起生活，就有責任也有必要告知更多。」諾克低聲說。「但這和由妳回憶而起是完全不一樣的。」

我知道，當然知道啊。蓋兒拿開手掌，忍不住笑了，眼角溢出討人厭的溼氣。「嗯哼，妳變成了人類，深受罪與罰與心所困擾，所以開始吐露各種各樣的故事。我不知道的究竟還有多少？妳吃過 **太多東西** 。」

諾克掐抓蓋兒雙肩。「妳知道的還不夠多嗎？」

如果妳覺得已經夠多了，為什麼還要露出那樣急切的表情？「不是全部。」蓋兒扭開她的手，赫然夾緊指節，要她刺往自己身下。諾克指尖僵硬，最終還是被迫探進穴口。那裡泥濘不堪，痛苦在心的要求下變形成快感。

「——雖然不知道全部，但我還是有最喜歡的故事。」

「……哪一個？」

「哪一個呢，」蓋兒點點頭，終於讓諾克屈服，強行放入第三根手指。「我有說要告訴妳嗎？」

諾克瞇眼，淡淡一笑。「還沒有。」她說，倏忽使力壓進。於是快感加上還未完成變形的痛苦，將蓋兒的身心攪和得更加混亂。她劇烈呻吟，咽喉上的印記發亮而至發燙，一面摟住諾克後腦，要她的額頭貼住自己脖頸。

諾克嗓音嘶啞。「妳總是從山與海的彼端偷看我。妳聞起來多像人類哪，老追著我跑，一輪又一輪春夏秋冬分享妳的芬芳。楓葉，番紅花，馴鹿奶，羔羊，沒藥，水蓮，雪，鮭魚，陽光，稻穗，紙墨，鋼鐵，炊煙，遭妳沾染的山泉……妳很清楚我幾度回首望妳，忘卻自己通過試煉，已經是個精靈，而非怪物。但妳，妳是個富有好奇心與移情能力的施虐狂，精緻的婊子，淫濫的聖人，而且也是一位技術高超的搶匪。」她調整姿勢，好讓肉穴吞食直至指根，又能以拇指捻撥荳蔻：「從以前到現在，妳從我這裡 **吃了不少** ，不是嗎？」

蓋兒哭喊著，搖頭又點頭。諾克對她的肉體駕輕就熟，完全明白哪裡能使她崩潰，怎樣讓她在渴望中癲狂卻無從登頂。她的眼淚濺到諾克臉上，看不見對方滿臉陰晦，只知道忽然被翻推躺下，接著感到一陣精心設計的推磨，就在哀鳴間痙攣而洩。

她還在昏眩，感受到擁抱。那擁抱和厭憎的語氣、累贅煩人的語句不同，清朗溫柔，輕輕晃動拍撫，舒緩了強烈高潮後的空虛不適。蓋兒沒能抵擋這種攻勢——尤其因為它的確來自真正的溫柔，而非刻意的攻勢。

「……為什麼印記還是、沒有出現呢……」

她噙著眼淚撫摸諾克的額。這種嬌頑的姿態從來不讓惡魔以外的誰看見。

「因為妳很溫柔又很寂寞，只消丁點刺激、作個惡夢就會著魔，但我不溫柔也不寂寞。」諾克以壓抑而平板的聲音說。

蓋兒又笑了。不溫柔也不寂寞的惡魔，由於聽見死者的名字而動搖；記住了不知幾回春夏秋冬裡飛過身際的各樣香氣；珍惜著通過試煉後獲得的新生；希望自己吞噬所得的事物也在他人那裡保存著，想要知道它們受到愛護。

惡魔殺死了伊杜娜嗎？

「……故事、我喜歡阿托哈蘭那一個。」

諾克緊抿著嘴。「阿托哈蘭裡怎麼可能只有一個？說清楚。」

「阿托哈蘭的守望者其實是阿托哈蘭的贖罪者，這一個。」

蓋兒感覺到諾克整個人墜入虛軟的沉默中。

「……我不記得自己曾經用過贖罪這個詞。」

「因為妳從來沒有說過。」蓋兒輕撫她的黑髮。涼柔的黑暗。「我知道這回事時，我們都還是精靈，記得嗎？」

諾克失魂落魄好一陣，才冷冷地苦笑道：「當然記得。有個跟蹤狂尾隨我進了阿托哈蘭。」

「反正妳確實知道我跟在後頭。」蓋兒撐起身體，又開始執著地舔舐她的額頭。

「對，我知道。別弄了，我沒那麼容易半靈化。」

蓋兒嘟嘴，又微微一笑。「妳沒阻止我，就讓我看著妳祈禱。」

「『祈禱』？」諾克狠狠扯起嘴角。「別以人類宗教揣度神的狹隘視角看待阿托哈蘭，哪怕妳只是想譬喻。真不敢相信我們現在正用人類的語言浪費時間，我還不如直接半靈化，順利的話我們就能以精靈體回憶那些……」

「簡而言之，現在妳比較喜歡一面操我一面長篇大論。我真的沒有反對過。」

諾克深吸一口氣，跳過話題。「好，祈禱，妳可以說那是祈禱。」

蓋兒捧了捧她的臉，把她摟在胸脯間。諾克神遊沉思，不久才發現自己正撥彈著對方的乳肉，無意識間聚集而來的水霧把它弄得濕淋淋的，因此樣子又僵硬起來。

蓋兒從上方將她的口唇按向乳尖。「乖孩子。」

「……別那樣叫我。剛才作惡夢的人到底是誰呢。」

「看過惡魔祈禱的人才會作那種夢。」蓋兒輕聲說，這次牢牢壓住對方的身體，不願意它再虛浮。「精靈之間的交流也不能重現那景象。但是，我現在卻想用人類的語言挑戰看看，就說這是跟蹤狂的執念吧。可以嗎？」

諾克撐起手臂，兩人又吻了起來。這次是輕柔瑣碎的吻，落在額、鼻、眼角、面頰，鬢髮，下顎，像小魚吸啜水面的雨點。她梳開蓋兒因交媾而虯纏的鬈髮，仔仔細細攏作日常模樣，才低聲道：「妳作惡夢之前也沒問過我可不可以，現在又何必多問？」

對不起，沒有問過妳，因為永遠的惡魔殺了我的伊杜娜。「對不起」、蓋兒小聲道著歉，一面痛苦地享受諾克因這道歉而疼痛起來的模樣。

——惡魔眨著發光的眼睛，來到冰川的源頭。牠踏上雪岸，四蹄未曾留下足印，鬃尾卻一路垂染水痕，穿入冰穴，在暗影中前行。水之馬整匹身子就是一滴巨大的眼淚，直直流到深不見底的湖岸邊，然後牠才壓低頸子，將唇吻浸入阿托哈蘭底端的湖水。

世界墮入赤紅，血來到了風的身邊。不，是飽脹著血的 **果實** ，吊彎了枝椏，原本就積掛在這雪國底端的湖岸邊，冰壁上。一顆顆果實被剖開，打碎，壓榨，爆裂，噴發，剜刨，踐踏，以千百種手段剝去硬殼、骨節、細絲、粒子，汁血流溢匯聚入湖，美得令人恍惚滿足。風幾乎要被這血之盛宴吸引進入更深的境界，那裡毫無疑問存在著更崇高的飽足感。精靈，正因為它是精靈，才知曉這份豐美，才能察知那絲那流轉在血色中的「永遠」。

而惡魔仍然祈禱著。在任何人跌落之前，一心一意祈禱著。

這些全是牠曾泅泳其中行經而過的罪孽。血之深，美滿之深，罪孽之深，暗海之深。風直覺明白、但並不能知曉細節的是——究竟誰能呢——阿托哈蘭接納了這血，將它化作試煉所在的殿堂。水妖通過試煉，然後在「世界」的承諾下成了水精靈。

然而沒有人能在親身體會這美滿後完全脫離它。微風僅僅從湖緣冰際拂過，也從此染上這奇蹟般的血香。它必須要是一層一層飽滿真實的，絕不流於稀薄輕浮、數大無謂的血，疊加豈止成千上萬之後，才能依附投射於某物，焚燃生長而起的香氣。很明顯地，這血香之樹所憑依的正是那祈禱中的惡魔，即令在牠蒙受轉化後也未曾拔根泯滅。

阿托哈蘭既然接納了這樣的惡魔與血，那想必也願意接納遭受吸引的我吧。風想。我一定還能再回到人類身邊，保護他們免於遭逢 **這種** 恐怖吧。

——我絕對不會為了沉浸在那香氣裡，將任何人看作果實，即使我有那力量，即使人類如此脆弱，總是向我祈求，即使……

蓋兒極緩慢、極緩慢地回過神來，甚至不確定自己剛才有否開口說話。她仰躺著，感覺咽喉好燙，那溫度將所有輕佻的、故作無害的話語都蒸發成迷霧，令人困惑乾渴。諾克伏在她身上，眼是暗海之色，額間印記熾明，渾身大汗。

在做什麼？蓋兒無法理解。

啊，在把我變成血。

不是的。她已經不是惡魔了。這裡沒有誰是惡魔。

那是正看著暗海吧。我變成了暗海。

伊杜娜，在海深處的哪裡呢。聰慧勇敢的伊杜娜，妳的孩子們已經長大了。她們承受著難以承受的一切，努力保持平衡，緊緊相繫，從不放棄支持人們前進。還學會像妳那樣召喚我，學會召喚她們自己的生命。孩子們在飄有這種血香的世界上，深受吸引，抗拒著，守護著，祈禱著，歌唱著。即令遭受永凍，仍然哀禱救贖。

蓋兒撫摸惡魔的臉，身體因為濕潤黏稠的撞擊而頻頻顫抖。血香，快感，疼痛，愛欲。說是罪惡太過直截愚蠢、說是愚蠢太過輕率武斷的事物；說是混沌也簡直是輕忽其中深淵一般，連精靈也無從言說的事物，在這裡。

我也明白阿托哈蘭是那樣的地方。她說，想盡量溫柔地說，聲音卻斷斷續續：是承載這些事物的地方，所以若非受選之人，絕對不可以靠近。雖然我不是一直都明白，因為我和妳不同，比妳年輕，又是在北烏卓森林裡轉換的，也沒有通過什麼試煉。

「妳只是不知道自己通過了而已。」惡魔說。牠的四蹄幾乎要將她踏裂。「妳是守護靈，還抗拒了那種東西……」

可能吧。不過總而言之我明白人類不能抗拒，這才是重點。所以——所以、妳才、不能、拯救、伊杜娜。

諾克低聲咆哮起來，但蓋兒瞭解那更像是恨嚎。——阿托哈蘭裡承載的事物、力量、危險、真相……無論如何稱呼，都絕不只有那血香。凡人執意靠近，下場並非悽慘一詞足以形容，與之相比，溺死在暴風雨中還更為溫和。

暴風雨一定會來。她說，繼續撫摸惡魔，撫過手臂、肩膀、胸口、腰腹，彼此深深連結的地方：探究它怎麼來的並沒差別，因為伊杜娜會堅持到底吧。就算妳把她送出暗海，她也會再次出航吧。

「……誠然。生誕吾主之人，吾主之父阿格納爾，吾主之母伊杜娜，皆乃堅毅勇武一往無懼之輩……」

一往無懼、近乎盲目，這才是妳想說的吧。妳在暗海初次迎接艾爾莎的挑戰時一定非常憤怒，因為她讓你想起了她的父母。妳說，妳讓他們抱著幸福的幻影下沉。那時妳就想，自己會否又得送給另一個人另一陣幸福的幻影……

對不起。我明明曉得這種事，但是人類的意識總是閃閃爍爍的。剛才作了那種夢後就忽然什麼都不明白了。只想著是妳的錯，是妳這種傢伙讓整個世界如此危險，讓阿托哈蘭不得不成為那樣的地方。是妳頂著贖罪和守護的大話，不肯保護伊杜娜。要是妳肯，就會幫我拯救她。所以是妳殺了她。明明妳也該發狂，明明該和我一起……對不起，作為人類的我、不，即使是作為精靈的沒有人類之心的我，也一定還在這麼想吧。……

「不要道歉了，我不想聽。我從來沒要求妳為這種事道歉。」

因為妳認為這一切本來就是該贖的罪？……

諾克沒有回答，蓋兒也無法追問，因為她們的指尖嵌入彼此背脊，在釋放的時刻劃出血痕。吻是為了吞噬那些無從分享的事物，比如對方的罪與失落。半靈們的印記共鳴著，混沌膨脹著，暴風雨與夜海是房中映現的第一層幻影，這道幻影包裹另一層幻影：阿格納爾緊擁伊杜娜，墜沉、墜沉……而艾倫戴爾國王夫婦共同懷抱的幻影是——

沒有語言能描述她們碰觸的事物，因為那屬於阿托哈蘭通過精靈所賜予的「幸福」。

＊

安娜．艾倫戴爾作為這個國家的女王，作為這間城堡的擁有者，作為這張餐桌的主人，現在感到非常不安也相當不爽，但是由於以上種種身分的矜持，她有必要表現得優雅親切，直到她姊姊因為看不下去而多送一塊巧克力到她甜點盤裡來那瞬間。

「為什麼夜來風雨驚花落，卻只單單下在城堡上？為什麼今天蓋兒沒有出現在廚房裡？為什麼諾克沒有出來閒逛拉筋做老人早操順帶唸我睡太晚？為什麼克里斯托弗兩天前洗了澡，布魯妮還要一直皺鼻子？為什麼傑安難得這麼坐立不安？為什麼艾爾莎妳居然肯多分我一顆巧克力？為什麼只有歐拉夫還保持著珍貴、寶貴、物以稀為貴的日常狀態？這一切究竟為什麼？」

「台詞太要求戲劇性了，我跳過。」克里斯托弗繼續喝湯。

「我可以給妳第二塊……只要妳願意冷靜。」艾爾莎愁苦地說。

「因為所有精靈都在假裝沒聞到那股從走廊上飄出來的瘋狂臭味，除了本火炎焱燚！」布魯妮大叫。

傑安默默切割巧克力塊。她學會使用刀叉之後，連吃巧克力都堅持要大份好親自切割。可是不幸地，她的鼻尖跟著布魯妮一起抖動幾下，刀子滑開了，就像她第一次坐進這張餐桌時那樣。

「噢我得說，〈天問〉是一首好詩，圖書室新進了它的翻譯本。安娜，妳真該抽空參考看看，那樣妳的感嘆形可以更藝術化一些。」歐拉夫舔著冰泡芙說。

「我一點都不戲劇性所以也不需要藝術化，我所追求的只有精確的真相。」安娜癟著嘴。「很好，現在冷靜下來了。說好的第二塊呢？」

「我覺得我可以幫妳解釋耶。」布魯妮看著走廊的方向，語調裡有少女對某類事情的高度興趣。

「停。」艾爾莎警告，並且沒有在虛偽表象的威嚇下交出說好的巧克力。

「好的，男士告退——」克里斯托弗擺擺手。「妹妹們，微臣要在珍貴、寶貴、物以稀為貴的星期六帶斯凡一家出去晃悠，老地方。」

「你昨晚說過了。」安娜和艾爾莎一同揮手送他離開。「唉，我們說好今天要練習完全精靈體和『印記讓渡』的，最守約的兩位居然不記得了！——布魯妮，我其實不用妳幫忙解釋，要記住年齡分級喔乖。」

女王打從一年多前遭逢大病，並經歷四大精靈轉化成人的奇遇，還因此踏上旅程，遠至科羅納王國之後，就顯得比以前還要看重行程的可預計性，因為環繞在她周遭的一切已經太精彩刺激了。

打個比方，有什麼事比妳的姊姊能花個兩秒變形成一頭巨大白狼，並載著妳在一天之間從艾倫戴爾旅行到科羅納王國還要酷炫的？她們甚至商量好了就管這回事叫艾爾莎的精靈體，而她平常那樣即是維持著各式程度的半靈化，隨著使用魔法的程度而時高時低，不可思議地輕巧容易。至於那頭白狼是不是她的「完全」精靈體？這個嘛，艾爾莎永遠在打破極限。好像除了「控制、隱藏、別感覺」之外，其他一切都不需要她特地練習。

「但是我需要！」安娜瞪著歐拉夫：「覬覦阿托哈蘭啦、陽雫花啦月光石啦，嗯現在是科羅納的日月之璽了，總之熱愛力量的壞蛋看起來也沒有那麼多，對吧？但少年小說的王道路線通常是這麼安排的：奇遇、戰鬥、休息、修行，然後奇遇、戰鬥、休息兼修行。現實之殘酷和這類為少年們所作的假娛樂真預言其實並不會相去太遠。」

「她在自言自語。」歐拉夫以氣音朝桌對面的艾爾莎大聲說。

但艾爾莎沒聽見，因為她正反覆喃喃道：我也需要練習啊。我不是樂佩那樣的天才，也和卡桑德拉式的努力家比較有共鳴。

「傑安半靈化時很安全，精靈體相當穩定，印記讓渡後給予的能力對我來說也很好發揮。」安娜敲著艾爾莎剛才給的那塊巧克力，視線滑向了布魯妮。「可是，小乖，妳真的讓我很憂心。」

「比起可愛的蠑螈，我比較喜歡當可愛的美少女啊，妳不能因為個人喜好就責備我不安全不安定什麼的。」布魯妮無辜地說。

哦，美少女？「好，那這位美少女，至少在分享精靈力量的聚光燈時段不要燒到妳的美少女之王吧？」

「妳已經遠遠不算美少女了，而且那是妳自己和火焰相性不好——」

「妳知道這是藉口，沒法解釋那場戰鬥裡宛若絕歌的火焰之舞。咻咻咻，旋轉跳躍不停歇，魔鬼蜘蛛燒成灰。」安娜拍了拍腰際，這才發現今天竟忘記佩戴圓弧，不禁感嘆自己回到艾倫戴爾就如此大意。「多信任我一點，像那時一樣。我們今天就來練習……嗯，信任拋接。印記讓渡要的就是信任嘛。」

「我可以幫忙判斷妳們之間誰比較不信任對方。」歐拉夫好心地說。

「得了吧，等那兩個傢伙肯下床後再說。」布魯妮嫌棄地吃掉了歐拉夫的最後一顆冰泡芙。

然而她們在餐桌上多等了半小時，閒得傑安都推開椅子蹲起馬步了，依然沒等到兩位貴客從散發濃重「精靈氣息」的房間走出來。女王與前任女王妳看我、我看妳，最終還是一前一後走去敲門。

咚、咚、咚。

「怎麼可能在這種時候來應門嘛……」安娜小聲向姊姊嘟囔。

「可是妳常常很大方。」艾爾莎向妹妹投注過度溫暖以至有那麼點像是譴責的眼神。

「這倒是真的。」

咚、咚，安娜又敲了一次。「諾克、還記得今天要練習嗎」，艾爾莎甚至略帶主人姿態如此發話了。

空無回應的房門使兩人愈發感到不對勁，終於在連番提醒後試圖推門入內。

門板沒鎖，房內空曠，被褥折疊齊整，窗簾飄飛。

＊

不太想在這樣的夜晚之後面對她們呢。

我也是。

柔霧紛紛的清晨，風和水悄無聲息離開城堡、遁入雨露，來到開闊無人的海岸，那兒是精靈與王揀定用以練習非凡技藝的所在。

起初、只是在海風中如竊竊私語地吻。叼走失落，舐淨罪。把夜海上的暴風雨留在空房間，前往尋找氣味如淚痕乾去的晴亮海風。印記依舊淺淺發光，和心臟共同鼓動，不知不覺間就向對方銘刻而去。

海風拂耀諾克的咽喉。

浪珠輝潤蓋兒的額間。

來到岸邊的王與三位精靈，其所見聞的即是海風賦予凡軀的組曲。浪翼翱翔，水聲颯颯，若說那是戰鬥未免太過幽雅自然，倘使稱作舞蹈又不足以陳述箇中殺意疼痛。

「看來不需要歐拉夫給她們帶口信了……」安娜喃喃道。「說什麼『宛若絕歌的火焰之舞』啊，和這個一比簡直……」

「不對。我還是最喜歡我和妳的絕歌。」布魯妮低聲說，短靴重重踩出沙印。

艾爾莎看向傑安。土巨人果然定定凝望向風。但風中有水，水中有風，無法分離看待。人類之靈察覺地面的沙塵微微顫抖，不禁希望那兩人早點注意到這裡，別繼續二人世界了。

但半靈化的她們不可能沒有察覺近在眼前的同伴。

「天啊，這是在挑釁我們嗎？」女王小聲問姊姊。她今天帶上了圓弧，可沒打算用冰劍練習。

「我不覺得她們有意——」艾爾莎意識到諾克真的瞧也不瞧自己，眼中只有風浪深深。「……挑釁，嗯哼。或許有一點。」

安娜愣了一下，忽然放聲大笑。「朕准了！風啊，水哪，展示妳們的默契——來吧，布魯妮！」

「早等妳了！」火精靈眉毛倒豎，眸中狂光大盛。她背上浮現印記，即使隔著衣物還是透迸紫光。安娜拔劍橫立，艾爾莎和傑安同時躍開。

——投身火焰者，朕憑藉阿托哈蘭之極光，先祖之軀，及安娜．艾倫戴爾之名與汝締結。讓渡吧，汝之印記將銘刻在此！

一道火焰射向安娜，煙雲爆滅，往她背上烙現火之印記，同時略略燒焦了騎裝背心。但她渾不在意，左指抹劍，螺旋狀火焰團裹刃體，霎時高高躍起，重重劈向諾克與蓋兒。風水二靈終於躍離彼此。

「噢，打攪別人談情說愛會被馬踢，我想起來了。」安娜甩散劍上餘火，抹燃新一波茂火，笑道：「我會嗎？」

「只要妳比她更懂得纏綿，就有機會躲開馬蹄。」諾克立在浪潮之上，輕聲說，幾乎斯文有禮：「妳想證明嗎？」

「我姊姊會不開心。」安娜說，但愈發振奮：「要不也邀請她？」

「吾主素來情深，會令局面非常不公平。」諾克這時才向艾爾莎頷首，表現得像是剛才沒有故意忽略主人。

「傑安安！妳幫誰？」布魯妮朝土巨人大吼。

傑安望了海風中的蓋兒一眼，只見對方瀏海遮面，兀自遠望浪花，這才啞聲道：「吾王。」

「雙重印記？很好，我正想加倍練習。」人王回顧人靈：「妳別下場了，看我表演吧！」

艾爾莎不禁莞爾。「妳想三打二，我可要去幫她們了。」

「那妳就去吧，我會專找妳纏綿。」安娜舉起焰刃：「朕心昭明！——傑安！」

土巨人無語佇立，握緊右拳，肌肉繃鼓之時，右上臂的印記透衣而照。

——默立大地者，朕憑藉阿托哈蘭之凍土，先祖之臂，及安娜．艾倫戴爾之名與汝締結。讓渡吧，汝之印記將銘刻在此！

沙塵捲住安娜右臂，而後飛散，土之印記奪目其上，沙浮盔懸架於外，有自主意識那般護衛著她。蓋兒忽然抬手，旋風挾著浪絲刮過，卻帶不走任何一粒沙。她認可似地微笑，向傑安頷首，但土巨人躲開了目光。

「撐不住的時候就要坦白，安娜。」諾克忽然壓著聲音說，很煩躁似的。「我們原本只是在散步，沒想瞎鬧騰。」

「散步？誰信誰被斯凡踢。」安娜撇嘴。「好，我會誠實點，這就是練習，可以吧？艾爾莎，妳說開始就開始，說停我們就停。」

艾爾莎瞥向布魯妮。火精靈荷荷吐氣，果然不能穩定控制半靈化進程，光望便知隨時走在狂暴邊緣。

「——開始！」

三發大火彈爆襲諾克，人王斜架火劍緊追在後。水精靈勾著嘴角，隨手一揮，就以風佐水強勢壓滅了大火彈，同時返身躲劍，只消三次偏閃，便令安娜卸去劍勢，火焰自熄。安娜憑經驗明白，即使有盔護身也不能追擊，就在小火彈的掩護下退避，重建攻勢。

「不錯。」諾克讚道。安娜渾身打個激靈，忽地發現右足外的沙浮盔不知何時已全濕了，侵蝕大半，風吹即落，雖立時又修補回來，但要是方才決定追擊，諾克便能趁隙廢了這條腿。她向後掃視，見傑安慎重防著蓋兒，眼也不眨，風精靈卻自顧自操玩著風中浪針，便無奈地明白鐵漢巖拳防不過智將機關。

「最毒婦人心。」女王評論。

「在場只有美少女不算婦人。」布魯妮喘道，禁不住大喝一聲，小火彈鋪天蓋地噴向諾克，被風波輕鬆颳滅。

「臭馬，妳不要再秀恩愛了！」安娜懷疑自己有點歇斯底里：「艾爾莎，她沒帶兵器，妳搞把出來——我要和她一打一！布魯妮，傑安，保持讓渡。」

艾爾莎嘆息，雙掌一拍一拉，一把冰索銀劍就拋向了諾克，冰索尾端所繫的水鈴隨海風陣陣盪響。

「有何不可？一場使用印記讓渡的『一打一』。」諾克捲過冰索，抖甩銀劍，向主人還了一禮。「陛下，我還可以借妳水印來打我自己，如何？」

「那倒不用！」安娜忿忿喊，煞時將沙浮盔壓附上身，而劍上火焰益發爆燃，只因有沙盔護體才沒燒傷自己。她壓低重心，橫劍推鏟狂奔。諾克不再御風，擲甩水鈴去捲安娜腳踝。安娜目不斜視，土印輝爍，等水鈴來時，足上土盔精準擋去。諾克轉手再捲，這次安娜搶先反足一踢，俐落蹬開了水鈴，繼續迅猛推奔。

「好！」諾克原地翻躍，躲開了火鏟。安娜順勢斜上一斬，卻遭銀劍來格，霎時諾克就又借力躍遠。

這可沒完沒了。安娜一咬牙，讓沙盔厚厚積附靴底，而後收起劍上之火，聚入腳下，點燃爆炸，順時高速飛斬而去。諾克來不及皺眉，旋身避開，哪知安娜竟幾度炸燃轉向，追她斬了又斬，操縱技術之精巧確實不同以往。

諾克不再閃躲，拉直冰索硬接一斬，居然被逼得連退兩步，心下稍驚，面對面近近笑道：「漂亮，但這打法太費力。小夥伴們撐得來嗎？」

安娜一哼，汗流浹背，確實感到吃力。稍稍後顧，見後頭傑安早解開數顆鈕扣，膚髮浮化灰岩，身軀漸漸高厚，眸色沉如窟窿。而布魯妮抱抓手臂，努力遏抑著狂暴燃燒的欲望，紅髮拖曳妖異桃光，宛如獸鬃，瞳孔細縮。

安娜感覺劍上傳來一股莫名的黏勁。她想躍開，卻又感到不安，只好使火焰在劍刃間灼燒抗衡。

「安娜，」諾克開口：「妳該讓她們保護妳。妳在做非常危險的事。」

「這只是練習。」

「但妳是認真盤算過這些戰法的。」諾克溫聲道。「必須直說，這會送了妳的命。」

「所以說是實驗階段，還需要練習……」

安娜還想多說，卻被諾克的眼神定在原地，連火焰澆熄成煙都沒能理會。

「換作是我——信任妳、和妳締結契約的我，讓渡給妳的每分力量，都要用以保護妳的安全。」水精靈的額印發著寒光，黑髮泛潤不祥幽藍。「而非任妳如此揮霍……以為自己能夠因此強大，反過來保護那些提供妳力量的人。妳在想這件事嗎？保護？」

安娜微微瞇眼，海風令眼眶乾澀。她沉默一會，儘量安全地撤劍，焦沙從身上重新褪作外圍浮盔。兩人原地相對，瞄著劍，緩緩兜圈，布魯妮和傑安也因此得以喘口氣。

「也許是妳說的那樣，也許不是。總之，我確實很看重印記讓渡。」安娜不想讓姊姊聽見，聲音放得很低：「樂佩和卡桑德拉有日月之璽。儘管那力量太過強大，人類能承受控制的時間非常短暫——但她們就靠這個一起渡過難關。妳看，印記讓渡也是這樣，我能因此借得妳們的力量。真的，我真沒打什麼算盤，只不過想要做得更好一些，更熟練，別扯妳們後腿……至少不要那麼習慣躲在後面。」

諾克停止兜圈。水鈴像貝殼那樣盪搖海浪的回聲。

安娜嚥了一口，察覺自己在發窘。「我可沒嫉妒妳和——我的意思是，阿托哈蘭的精靈們能夠讓渡印記，分享各自的能力，幫助彼此，而我勉強搆得上精靈的邊！起初別說一個印記，半個都夠壓扁我了，現在卻能承受兩個……我只是也想像妳們那樣，隨心所欲分享更多。」

諾克沉默著，不久終於點頭——而後立刻轉向艾爾莎。

「吾主，今天讓人王練習 **第五印記** 吧。」

「等等，什麼？！」安娜噴喊，就連艾爾莎的模樣也從憂慮轉為驚愕。

「……安娜想和我 **練習** ？」她嘗試含蓄地問。布魯妮熄火後坐倒在地，此時仍忍不住啞聲狂笑。

「不是，當然不是！我們只是小小討論了戰法一下！」安娜胡亂揮舞了圓弧幾下，然後像是看見什麼駭人的東西般把它塞回劍鞘。「我才不要又那樣和艾爾莎締結！那樣——那樣根本練習不了什麼啊！」

「妳自己說了，想要隨心所欲分享更多。」諾克心平氣和地說，覷了蓋兒一眼。蓋兒歪頭挑眉，但沒有回音。

「對，但那不一樣！妳們明明都知道我和艾莎的印記讓渡是、是那個，絕對和妳們不一樣的！」

「嗯，因為是精靈姊妹呢。相互依存的姊妹，人靈與人王，橋樑的兩端。哇喔嗚。」布魯妮在傑安的陪同下慢慢走過來，發出可疑的笑聲，又踮直虛軟的膝蓋幫土巨人扣上衣領。

「我沒辦法反駁妳，但事情沒有妳暗示的那麼詭異。」安娜懇求地看向艾爾莎，希望她開開金口解救場面。

然而艾爾莎只是直直盯著她看。「妳是那麼說的？」

「什、什麼？」

「……『想要隨心所欲分享更多』？」

雙重印記已經消失了，但安娜開始懷疑烈火與沙塵暴是噴到了腦子裡。

「……對。我說了。」

「——好。」艾爾莎整整袖上披紗。「今天練習第五印記。我們到海上去。」

「不不不，告訴我妳不是認真的！」安娜發出微弱的尖叫。

但艾爾莎逕直大步邁向海潮。浪花打濕了雪裙。她轉過身來，晴光穿透白金長髮，薄光烘映澄藍雙目。安娜幾乎要以為回到了迎接姊姊從深淵歸來的那一天。

「但妳是認真的。」第五精靈柔聲說。

女王失去了尖叫，只是尚未放棄掙扎。「當然，所以我、只是想說，剛才也只能將雙重印記的力量發揮到那程度，對第五印記那就更不可能、所以沒有必要……」

「力量……不是重點。」艾爾莎微微垂首，然後終於抬起一抹紅潤揪心的淺笑。「不是我和妳之間的重點。」

布魯妮抓起傑安的手掌蓋住眼睛。

「重點在於分享。」蓋兒到此刻才恍然大悟般，以做作的旁觀者姿態說出虛偽可恨的結論：「和隨心所欲。」

諾克抬手，卻又放下。「是啊……隨心所欲。」蓋兒知道她想觸碰脖頸，但那裡已經什麼都沒有了。

「閃閃發光根本就只是妳們的毫不物以稀為貴的日常啊！」布魯妮大聲抱怨，依然蓋著眼：「快滾到海上去啦！」

——為什麼讓渡第五印記需要到海上呢。這個問題的重點之一倒是在於力量。

艾爾莎的力量之源是阿托哈蘭——艾爾莎的存在直通阿托哈蘭。

但艾爾莎並不單獨擁有那片雪花。事實上，姊妹兩人共同擁有第五印記。兩者無論由誰讓渡第五印記給對方，都意味著 **結合完成** 那力量的整個甬道，如同銜尾蛇閉合圓環，人類不只諧和於、而是歸還於自然，生死在無限之橋上流通循環。

那是難能計量的浩瀚力量。人體，哪怕是作為人類之靈的艾爾莎，也不可能承接，所以需要海——遍佈流淌於這顆星球的海——來容納。

不如將第五印記的擁有者們視作這力量的通道，開放的儲水槽，投射出萬物殘影的魚缸。洪水奔流，最終仍會漫溢入海。

姊妹倆在旅途中瞭解到她們的印記讓渡和其他精靈之間絕不相同。甬道可以打開，卻絕對沒有誰能操縱那力量。

艾爾莎走在前方，一步一步踏出冰面，帶領安娜來到遠處，能夠遙遙眺望整道海岸，甚至家城。天空非常晴朗，兩人不約而同想起昨夜的雨。那雨令她們憶起父母的衣冠塚。

艾爾莎遮著額眼目視太陽。安娜也隨之望去。

「在想什麼？」姊姊這麼問。

「小太陽樂佩？」安娜尷尬地笑。「……對不起，說笑的。太緊張了。」

「妳也是小太陽。」艾爾莎輕聲說。

「但妳遠不只是我的月光。」安娜抹抹臉，解開髮辮。「——妳是星辰大海，是宇宙洪荒。」

兩人相視一眼，然後扶著對方的肩膀笑成一團。她們越笑越熱，記起夜裏是怎麼在雨中細數對方的呼吸，試圖入睡，卻反覆夢見暴風雨和夜海，在父母懷中下沉、下沉、永遠幸福地下沉。

晴光令淚珠在艾爾莎心口閃爍，結晶，映現那片雪花——第五印記。

安娜的心口也有同樣的記號。

「還記得嗎？」艾爾莎柔聲問。「上次這麼做時……」

「怎麼可能忘記。」安娜把臉埋進姊姊的頸窩，想將叨絮話語堆成沉默微笑的雪人。「所有的所有都結晶了的世界……有形無形的事物、有形無形的結晶……那樣墜落，永遠不會停的雨……」

艾爾莎撫摸著妹妹的後頸。「這次會看見什麼呢？」

「我還是不懂為什麼突然就變成這樣了。」妹妹緊抱姊姊。

「不是突然。」姊姊閉上眼，輕輕搖晃妹妹。「因為作了惡夢——因為我們是幸福的幻影，而痛苦的殘骸就在迷霧之中。」

當雪光射向天際，連通深海，力量之流以無聲的轟鳴飛瀑泉湧，那壯闊但透明、震撼卻也輕盈的雪境之漣漪，剛好以四名精靈所坐立的海岸為盡頭，一陣又一陣拍打著，孱弱，震顫，消散。

艾爾莎憑著稀少的經驗掌握並成功預料了這次的結合。諾克一直認定她足以控制那力量。現在還不行，但未來可以，只要安娜與她在一起。

「我啊，上次在裡面看見不得了的東西哦。」布魯妮憧憬地說。「想再看一次。」

她抬起腳跟，步向漣漪之內——沒人阻止她。

因為每個人都這麼做了。

精靈們……人類們，踏入了在惡夢之夜後升起的白光霧海。雪境向她們映現了什麼，仍然只有阿托哈蘭的湖真正知曉。

＊

結果，夜晚還是會到來。不過這次沒有雨。

分享更多。隨心所欲。

像是這樣嗎——耳鳴著，眼底殘留霧中景象斑斑駁駁的影子。心愛的惡魔在那影子後面大汗淋漓地挺壓、挺壓。如果那殘影是真實，那麼鮮紅的汁液正從自己的子宮溢出，和令人痛苦的快感一起把這具身體澆淋得混濁不堪。

血之馬。微風探伸，馬就垂首，任其撫摸額鬃。

喉嚨還是發不出聲音，只有風之印記徒勞朦朧地發亮。這是進入那雪境所必須付出的代價。暫時性的、而已，這次如此已經算是輕微的了。

我的惡魔目前也什麼都看不見，倉皇的汗滾過水之印記。蓋兒微笑。看不見我，但是露出了在湖岸邊祈禱時的表情。是嗅見了那血香吧。想要把我剖開，踏碎，挖掘，攪亂，不顧一切榨乾果實吧。我是妳唯一的果實嗎？現在？

可以喔，惡魔。讓我成為幸福的幻影，和妳一起下沉到血香的深處。對不起、究竟在想什麼自己也不清楚。好痛苦，好懷念。我聞得見，妳體內的所有生命。全部給我吧，無論是一起作為精靈還是惡魔，都與妳去往深處、直到盡頭。

「……血、」惡魔低喃。

嗯？

「妳在想血的事。……我今天也——看見了……它們還在那裡，我的湖泊和河流……人類、人類、人類、血、血、血……多麼幸福，但也多麼痛苦——」

幸福的幻影，痛苦的殘骸。不要站在迷霧中為自己預言呀，惡魔。

「妳在裡面……」

血裡面？

諾克顫抖著去摸蓋兒的唇。蓋兒拾來那將指甲修剪得宜的指尖，把字句吻給茫然的她，再問一遍：血、裡、面？

「不。海……海風……吹著我。那裡不只有血……」

諾克受不了空虛似地拔出自己，摸索著將水肢塞入蓋兒口中，又掐住她的脖頸，逼她窒息昏眩，在喑啞、嗽咳與嘔吐感中吞吮愛撫。沒過多久，諾克尚未高潮，蓋兒倒是先痙攣著噴出熱液，無力地伏在對方腹前。

「妳在我的、我的海裡……」惡魔哽咽。

我的惡魔在哭泣。蓋兒勉力爬起，舔去盲目的眼淚。暗海與血與思念的腥味在舌尖綻開，這同樣逼她顫慄。水肢熾熱黏稠，不斷從尖端漏出黏液。她點滴捧起，全舔入喉中，又任諾克狂暴咬嚙自己頸間印記，撕裂肌膚，幾乎要連氣管一起壓破。

她乾啞呻吟著。諾克迫切地舔飲創口邊的血，動作笨拙得像個孩子；舔得入迷，卻又驚醒，慌張召來溫水清洗創口，悉心蒸淨，當就要做完這一切，竟開始大聲嗚咽。

不哭、不哭哦。蓋兒無聲輕哄，笑著將她拉進懷裡，輕拍她健美精實的、此時卻變得溫馴虛軟的背脊。水肢仍昂然挺立，蓋兒攀扭著，正想將它含回體內，突然間卻見諾克割開自身小腹。

——、——……！

「對不起，對不起……」諾克的眼是全然昏暗的夜海，望不見地平線。淚水確實從那裡淌下：「想把伊杜娜還給妳——我的海、我的血，從裡面把她還給妳……」

血流入水肢，猩紅混濁，恰恰和蓋兒眼底烙著的殘影疊合為一。

啊啊、請用那血澆淋我。她閉眼，感覺身心被它貫穿、剖開、刺擊、搗碎、攪爛，糜亂。恍惚間，能夠聞見諾克所說的海風了。

沒錯，自己在那裡面。甚至也能淡淡嗅見伊杜娜。

血水噴湧而入她的子宮。甬道收縮絞緊，想從血肢上榨出更多。

蓋兒咬住諾克肩膀時，喉中洩出哀鳴。取回聲音後，才明白原來自己也在哭泣。

「……已經還給我了喔。」

如果我們不得不擁有人類的心……

蓋兒感覺到稠燙的血肢在體內破碎成水流，漫無目的竄溢。諾克倒下，眠去，遺忘了自己的血。

——但願它所懇求的一切，都能留在風與海相遇之處。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊陽雫花：指Sundrop Flower，官譯「黃金花」，自己不是很喜歡就私設了，「雫」是日語造字，水滴之意，故可唸滴  
> ＊日月之璽：私設，指Tangled劇集尾聲由太陽石與月光石結合而成的那物質  
> ＊這些腦坑的意思是Frozen團和Tangled團本來會有一場愉快的旅程


End file.
